Deliverance
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: The sequel to Nothing Lasts Forever.
1. Operation

**A/N: The sequel to Nothing Lasts Forever. Ya'll wanted it so here ya go.**

**-**

**Deliverance** _Part 1_

"_**Nothing could be worse than the fear that one had given up too soon, and left one unexpended effort that might have saved the world."**  
-- Jane Addams_

_--_

Floating motionlessly within the glimmering luminescence of the 7 chaos emeralds, the genuine article Shadow the Hedgehog, had returned. His eyes were shut and his fists were clenched tightly.

Hovering for only a few seconds more, the light from the emeralds had begun to fade and once their power subsided, Shadow's form dropped to the grass as if it weighed nothing.

Remaining still momentarily from his fall, Shadow kept his eyes closed and slowly pressed his thumbs into the moist ground and forced himself up to his feet. Wobbling and losing his balance, Shadow fell over into the grass. Exhaling in irritation, Shadow managed to make his body cooperate and sat on his knees.

Breathing deeply, he forced his eyes to open. They had been so tightly shut, it was a hassle just to open them both halfway.

The second he opened them, he had to narrow them from the soft and warm glow of the sun.

The sun… why did something bother him about that?

Shaking it off until he found Rouge, Shadow sighed and crawled over to a nearby tree. Once there, he grabbed ahold of it and pulled himself to his feet.

Catching his breath, he inwardly cursed himself from being so weakened.

Yet he knew exactly why.

While he was in that lab…someone came into the O.R. with stark white gloves and a mask covering most of their face except for the eyes. Those beady human eyes peering down at him made him get shivers up his spine from just remembering.

The person didn't have a nametag, but it was a human and it was male. Shadow could remember that. That human… he carried a type of syringe and very tiny needle in each hand and all Shadow could really recall seeing was the syringe nearing closer to his arm.

But the needle…what happened with that?

Everything else was too much of a hazy blur for him to remember.

He wasn't sure what else went on in that lab, but he was certain that his body was still feeling the traumas of whatever happened. The aches, pains and scars along his skin proved there were still many untold stories lying beneath.

Breathing lowly, he began to look around for Rouge. She remained nowhere in sight.

Both curious and worried as to where she could goto, Shadow fought with his paranoia and tried to teleport on his own—knowing he couldn't.

Disappointed, and even more aggravated that he had somehow lost his voice during the return back to his lost body, Shadow slowly reached down to collect the emeralds.

Each one glowed in his hand as he held them—responding to him, even though his original power had been lost to him.

Once he held them all in his arms, they disappeared, but took temporary refuge within his very being.

Thanking them softly for complying with such a feat, Shadow didn't have to worry about struggling without his powers, since he received the fullness of them from the emeralds anyway.

But their help was only temporary.

Despite the fact they allowed him to utilize some power, his voice still hadn't returned to him yet.

Frowning slightly, but just as quickly pushing it aside, Shadow shut his eyes and concentrated on chaos control. And within mere seconds, he was gone-—off to find Rouge, wherever she would be.

-

Away in the 'hidden' sections of GUN, a special type of operation was taking place—with the President in charge of it all.

Again feeling 'generous' with his favorite 'betraying' agent, he decided to cancel her early morning execution and instead conduct a little experiment on her instead.

She was to be injected with the genes and DNA of the Ultimate Life to see how her body would react to it.

If the experiment proved to be a success, she would be studied more closely and thoroughly and mass productions of the genes would be made into medicines and delivered to people all over the world struggling with illnesses and especially to those who had too much money to know what to do with it.

If the experiment proved to be a failure, Rouge would end up indirectly being executed anyway.

So basically, she was being used as a government guinea pig.

And in addition to her being injected with Shadow's genes, a sample of her ova along with 10 ml of a sample of his sperm were placed in a petri dish mixed along with other proteins and fluids. The process was closely monitored until fertilization began. Once that happened, the specimens were injected into her uterus.

And in case something was wrong with his sperm, which in this case there was, other extra chemicals and proteins were also mixed in to ensure Rouge would absolutely become pregnant.

Yet the President knew that she would try to escape somehow, so he had two tracking devices set on her. One was placed in an obvious spot directly behind her right ear while the other was hidden directly underneath the base of her tail. He actually expected and wanted the device on her ear to be found. That way, she would rid herself of it, thinking she had lost the government's prowling eyes.

But she would still be followed. And also, that way the progression of her childbearing would be monitored as well. There was a little device inside of her that provided the life signs of both the mother and the offspring.

That was enough---for now.

After the procedure was finished, the beady-eyed doctor pulled off his gloves and stepped out of the room.

On the operating bed, Rouge lay, unconscious—having no idea that one of her desires was being fulfilled in such a dishonest and underhanded way. She would finally be able to experience the miracle of having children, but would they be nothing more than by-products of the government?

Whatever the answer, she was going to find out in a couple of days…

--

Whew this came out pretty cool.

I needed a lot of help with all the biology and what if's, can's, cannot's and NO WAY!'s, so I asked my friend Akari about it and he gave me plenty of info. He also helped give me some ideas with what to possibly add some of the parts in the 5th chap of Nothing Lasts Forever. Thaaaannnk uuuu!

--There's going to be some science fiction bending in this fic, but because its set in another world with plenty of hi tech and advanced medical substances and procedures, some things may seem strange, but they work.

-Shadow's body was lost during the courses of the 5th chap, and the majority of the epilogue, but because he was sent to the location of the chaos emeralds all together like they were, his body was found and placed there for him to return.

-Wow there's no dialogue between or from the charactersin this! lol I just realized... Of course dialouge will be in later chapters!

Catch ya on the flip side. And remember, please give me c-r-i-t-i-c-a-l feedback! I really want and need to get better at writing! Help a sistah out!

Mel!


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Akari helped some more with the medical stuff. And we had some long medical conversations lol**

**A/N: Logic may be needed to take a backseat for a lil while with this one.**

**Deliverance** _Part 2_

_--_

"_**I waited for you…today."** Barlow Girl (Never Alone)_

--

Softly, the faint whispers of a quietly subdued voice drifted peacefully into the air. Light harmonious words dappled the secluded room, caressing the feathery lips they passed between.

Still in the operating room, while still unconscious, Rouge continued to be worked on.

In the depths of her subconscious slumber, her mind became in such a state that allowed her to sing.

Was she singing of remorse? Or could she be singing about a new start?

Her faint words continued to flow from her soft lips as if they were small rivers rolling over rocks into a stream.

The only thing being taken away from her was her freedom of choice as well as her dignity.

In her mind, nothing had been left for her to live for or grab onto. Shadow was everything to her, and he always would be.

Despite the fact that he had lied to her and left her behind—she still willed to be with him—even in death.

Hours passed as her lengthy procedure continued. It was a simple process of very few steps, but the chemicals and medicines used were very delicate and high in the development stage. This new drug, was being tested in Rouge's body first to see how a female body would react to Accelerated Birth Enzymes.

For a female bat of her standards, expected birth development for her would last between at least 6-7 months, yet the drug would speed up the process to 4 or 5 1/2, if working properly. There was a calculated 89.999 percentage of its success—but that was only a "fun" estimate guess by the President and scientist that operated on her.

Looming over her with the tube of the substance in hand, the doctor placed one latex-gloved hand on the left side of her abdomen and carefully inserted the syringe.

After seconds of allowing the liquid to be injected into her body, the doctor removed the syringe and placed a medicated cloth patch over the wound to allow it to heal faster.

Another experimental creation.

After taping the patch down to her skin, the doctor, pulled her tattered and dirtied t-shirt nonchalantly over the spot and proceeded to clear out of the room.

--

Weary moments later, Rouge had finally awoken. Her eyes held a blank stare as they immediately positioned on the hot white glare of the florescent lights above her.

Startled and confused, her mouth hung in a gape as her alert eyes darted feverishly around the room.

The white walls, the white floor, the white door…

She turned her head quickly to the other side of the room.

A metal table holding a tray greeted her immediately, as well did another blank wall.

White…everything was stark white and sterile.

Her body began to shake as she realized where she had gone.

A hospital…A hospital..!

She hated hospitals…despised them.

With a yelp, she sprung upwards in the harsh bed and kicked the covers off from around her feet.

Fleeting eyes scanned the room within seconds and as soon as she noticed the wires, devices and machines she was hooked up to, a hand immediately lashed out to tear them from her body as best as she could.

Machines…

IV…

Countless needles…

She hated it---all of it…

She wanted it gone.

As she tore the contraptions from her body a sharp jolt caused her to suddenly stop and she doubled over in pain.

Grasping her abdomen securely, she winced and shivered everytime she tried to move her body in such a way that would allow her to have a closer look.

With a shaking hand, she reached down and bit her lip as she pulled up the edge of her shirt and screamed at what she saw.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, her tone heightening uncontrollably. "OH MY GOD!"

Only having a flurry of ideas with what had happened, Rouge burst into tears and fell forcefully against the cold bed, shaking and curling into a ball, despite the tearing pain.

But she knew one thing.

Her body---had been tampered with.

She was used in studies and experiments she wasn't ever informed of.

Anything could have been injected into her or removed.

But a sudden lack of sanity had beaten them all.

In a fit of rage, she yelled and screamed, clenching her fists and sending objects flying in a spiral swirl around the room.

With another release of a bellow, the machines next to her lost function and were set ablaze immediately.

Shadow's genes were being used to a full extent without her knowledge. She had been thrown into a blind and emotional rage and nothing and no one could stop her except herself and Shadow.

Her lover---her savior.

But where was he now?

Gone?

Gone.

Unable to hold back her aching thoughts, within the blink of an eye, Rouge disappeared from the room and into a nearby hallway. Stumbling and struggling to stand on her own two feet from the sudden warp and finally walking again, with almost every other awkward step Rouge took, she would warp to further part of the hallway.

Any and nearly every type of machinery in her wake was destroyed by her very presence alone and the sprinkler joined her in a riot of their own.

All at once they broke free from their suspended animation and spun wildly, coating the rooms with thick shields of showering liquid.

But this was almost completely unknown to Rouge as she continued to trudge the hallways, looking for a way out of that despicable place.

With an irritated glare towards one of the sprinklers, it broke apart upon contact—as well did the others that met with her despising eyes.

But she was still under the influence of many medicines, and while these showcase of powers wasn't from the drugs, their presence delayed her reaction to their after-effects.

But soon, the elements of their potency began to wear off, and Rouge, now becoming severely weakened by the after-effects, being injected with Shadow's genes and handling the pelting weight of the sprinklers themselves, slowly she fought with it until she sank to her knees.

In a drenched and defeated heap on the floor, Rouge shut her eyes and awaited the worst.

But instead, firm and warm hands had reached under her sides and scooped her up. The next thing she knew, she was being carried off by some unknown figure—who surprisingly felt very familiar to her.

A faint and exhausted smile played briefly across her lips as she held her 'savior' closer and uttered a name.

But was it the right one?

--

Shadow clutched Rouge close to his chest as they appeared suddenly in a forest, engulfed in a bright warm light. Landing lightly with her still held closely to him, he discreetly scanned their horizons and ran off to find a safer location to place her.

Coming into a clearing where the shine of the moon could be seen shimmering through the treetops, Shadow tenderly placed her down in a patch of livid green grass.

Silently apologizing to her that it couldn't have been better, Shadow gently caressed her face. Quickly he pulled off his other glove with his teeth and placed a nervous hand against her forehead, her cheek and then to her neck.

She was very warm, but it didn't feel quite like a fever.

Feeling a swift pain of worry pierce his heart, Shadow hastily undressed her.

Tossing her clothing aside, his mouth fell open as a sharp gasp escaped from it.

'That wound…!' he cried in his mind, hesitantly fingering the bandage. Glancing upto Rouge's forlorn and exhausted features as she slept, he apologized to her again as he yanked the bandage off of her and placed his fingers across the spot where the syringe was inserted.

And from what he eyes beheld, he knew what they had done.

A wave of nausea swept over him as he vividly imagined the whole scenario. Did the doctors even know that his sperm was defective! His whole body shuddered at the thought and he roughly shook his head to clear his mind of it.

Shadow feverishly glanced upto Rouge again, random and explicit thoughts crossing his mind of her possible reactions at the news.

Would she be relieved that she was pregnant? Would she even want the children?

They were his right? Right?

'They had better have been' he thought sharply, feeling his loathing anger towards GUN and the President to grow even larger.

If Rouge hadn't been with him at this moment, he would have gone to the white house in less than twice the speed of light and destroyed everyone in the vicinity that worked for GUN and the President.

But now, Rouge—and their children—came first.

And Shadow would see to that no matter what.

Yet deep within his being, a dark cackle echoed throughout him.

**Liar…**

**Can't help…**

**Leave them…**

**Leave them…!**

"NO!" he shouted, coarsely, not aware of his voice suddenly returning to him. "NO!" he vociferated, falling next to Rouge in the grass and hugging her tightly.

--

"I'm not losing her again!"

_Huh? Who…who is that?_ A soft voice wondered. _Am I dreaming?_ The voice asked.

Someone was holding her—tightly and--were…were they crying?

For her?

--

Slowly Rouge began to stir.

"Sha…dow…" she whispered, his name dropping faintly from her lips. "…Shadow…"

From the sound of her voice, Shadow's breath got caught in his throat. Discarding every worry and concern for only that moment, Shadow hugged her as lovingly as his battered soul could.

"Rouge! Yes Rouge, it's me! …It's me…!"

"Huh…?" she inquired, her heavy lids slightly lifting to allow her a blurred view of the man she thought she had lost forever.

And once her mind registered that it was him, she rose up with a start and fell down on him, hugging him as best she could.

"Oh Shadow, I thought you'd never--!" her words became muffled and cut off from the immediate wave of sobs and maelstroms of emotions that engulfed her.

Too overwhelmed with all that had happened upto this point, Shadow placed an arm securely around her and laid his head against hers.

And beneath the pale glowing witnessing of the moon, the two trembled in the others' arms and allowed their sobs to consume them until sleep finally prevailed.

--

Akari and I had a talk about the estimated birth of a bat of Rouge's size and agreed on 6-7 months, so special thanx goes out to him. Special thanx also goes out to blackchickgoddess17 and mystery001 for sending me lots of pms lol

Thanx to all my friends, fans and loved ones I'm so glad I met u all!

Special thanx to the kids at camp even. Ya'll give us adults a hard time a lot, but ya'll are allright—most of the time, I guess. Lol

And YES there is more to this story! Lol I just wanted to give shout out thankies lol

Mel


	3. A Message

Deliverance _Part 3_

"**_As long as you continue to exist. I cannot awake from my nightmare. You are my darkness"_** _Cloud, Kingdom Hearts_

-

A soft luminosity brushed through Shadow and lingered within his sub-conscious. It wasn't long before he realized that he was dreaming. A wide-open field lay before him. But it was a barren and dry field with no vegetation or flora. Finding this odd, especially to dream about it, Shadow took a step forward through the field and soon stopped short. A swirling within his being soon littered him and the voices returned, even stronger. Forcing himself to be rid of them, he tried to block out their raspy and taunting voices and continued on.

Pausing in his steps, a faint and sweet scent caught his attention and he looked around for anything that could produced such an aroma. And there, right beside his right foot were two small flowers. One was white, while the other was a dark blue, almost black.

Not realizing the significance in contrasting color, he knelt down to examine them. How could flowers so full grown in such a dry place? They just came out of the cracks in the ground—no other catalysts whatsoever. As he neared closer to them, the voices increased and double in alarm and malcontent.

The weight the voices had on him brought Shadow to both his knees and soon, to all fours. Irritated, he shut his eyes and gripped at the flowers without knowing. He clenched them so harshly, that he ripped them from the ground. And quickly, the moment they left their source and became clutched in his heavy hands, they wilted and soon became ashes and dust.

And as soon as they vanished---the voices….stopped.

Amazed and bewildered, he looked at his hands and his eyes widened in horror as he beheld the dripping blood that ran from them.

Screams, that sounded close to those of children cried out to him and in utter shock, he dropped his palms to his sides and collapsed.

--

In sheer and absolute terror, Shadow awoke with a fear in his heart and a sickness in his stomach.

Clutching his heart, his chest heaved deeply and rapidly as his eyes raced around his surroundings.

He could make out the blurriness of trees…a forest… Then his memory returned to him and he recalled staying in this place the night before. And so had Rouge.

Rouge?

Frantically, he looked to his left side and saw an empty patch of grass next to him. It was clear that someone was there. Their weight had been instilled on the grass and it swayed slightly bent in the soft wind.

Automatically, he touched the spot and discovered it to have mild remnants of warmth.

Taking time to catch his breath and slow his violent heart beat, Shadow took deep and short breaths. Once his body had relaxed enough, he wiped the sweat from his brow and got up, intensely scanning the area for Rouge as he passed through.

"ROUGE!" he called, his pace picking up more speed by the second. "ROUGE! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU—" he stopped abruptly, immediately clutching his side. He wasn't sure he saw it correctly, but there in the grass before him was a small splotch of red liquid. Trailing his eyes upwards, he witnessed a thin trail oh more splotches. Feeling his heart twist and wrench in his chest, Shadow ran faster to find her.

It wasn't long before he heard the distinct sound of water being sloshed around—and a soft voice to go with it.

Slowing his pace to gain a better listening, Shadow crept closer to the source and identified the vocals to indeed be Rouge's.

She was singing. But it wasn't a desirable song at all. It sounded so sad and painful.

'I didn't know she could sing…' Shadow found himself thinking. 'I never knew she was serious about it.'

As the song became louder by the lack of distance between it and Shadow now, he gently pressed his hands against two largely overgrown pieces of flora and was immediately relieved to see the woman he toiled recklessly to find.

"Rouge…" he uttered softly, not meaning for her to hear him. But she did.

Her song stopped and she continued to sit near the edge of a spring. Her back to Shadow, she hunched over and brought her knees slightly upto her chest. Still allowing her feet to dangle carelessly into the water, Rouge shivered as a light sigh rippled from her.

For a good 2 minutes, the two stayed distanced from the other, not saying a word. His eyes lingered on her, while her own dwelled in the clear surface of the spring at her own reflection.

Neither of them knew what to say, but Shadow took a step forward, crushing the grass beneath his feet. "Rouge…"

"Don't come close to me Shadow…" she whispered, not wanting to believe her own words.

Taken aback, Shadow hesitated. But his features hardened as he disregarded her warning and neared closer to her and even sat down next to her.

Watching her with keen and serious eyes, Shadow narrowed them as he searched to find any hindrances from her.

Avoiding his eyes, Rouge continued to stare off into the spring, not bothering to make note of his presence next to her at all. But she couldn't help but acknowledge it.

When she said nothing, Shadow, growing impatient as much as he was worried, didn't take his eyes from her. "Let's try this again…" he stated sternly "…Rouge…what is the matter..?"

Saddened, she shook her head. "Nothing."

"…Don't lie to me Rouge… You…you don't have to hide anything from me…" he trailed off, then lowly added, "I already saw the blood…"

Alarmed, Rouge threw her attention to him, her eyes wide with pain and hurt.

"So… … … So you know… then…"

Shadow allowed a blink to pass before asking her: "Do I know what…?"

"That I'm pregnant…!" she blurted out, hiding her face in her arms. "I'm pregnant, Shadow…!"

Not wanting her to hide from him, Shadow lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and tugged on them to get her to sit up and face him. But she refused. Sighing, Shadow stopped trying and leaned back on his hands, looking elsewhere.

Then softly, he spoke. "You don't have to hide from me Rouge… I… I already knew…"

A sharp intake of air emitted from Rouge as her body suddenly became very still. Lifting her head slightly, but still not looking at him, she shuddered. "You what…"

"I said, I already knew, Rouge…" Shadow repeated gently, looking over at her. Slowly, she lifted her head completely and dared a look at him. It was evident she wanted him to say something more; her lips quivered but she didn't make a sound.

Knowing how she could be feeling, Shadow inched closer and rose an arm beside her shoulders as she fell into his embrace on her own. The moment she did, his arm encircled around her shoulders tightly and he kissed her multiple times on her forehead and nose.

She was frightened that he would be upset with her if he found out, but he already knew all along? She felt so foolish, but the pang of guilt she carried before seemed to simply melt away in his arms.

"Oh Shadow…Shadow I--!"

"Shhh, just relax, Rouge…" he cooed, nuzzling her cheek and hugging her. 'I'm not leaving you again.' He thought.

Patiently, we waited until she cried herself to sleep and gently laid in the thick grass with her held securely in his arms.

-

As the moments passed, Rouge awoke to find herself laying on Shadow's chest. Looking at him carefully, she could see the distinct expression of worry across his slumbering features. Her heart twinged with the slightest hint of guilt for it being her fault that he had gotten into this mess. Because of her, he chose to stay.

Because of her, he chose to love.

Because of her, he chose to be with her and care for her, knowing he was suffering inside.

She hated to admit it, but there were times when she thought about how things would have been if Shadow actually had passed on that highway—if he never came back into her life…

Her body began to tremble as the thoughts consumed her mind and filled her with guilt.

If he never came back, they would have gone their separate ways and he would be someplace away from the President, away from the suffering and away from the grief she had caused.

She didn't care if it was all involuntary, she still continued to hurt him, no matter what she did.

But then she decided—that that was simply how life went.

Still grateful to be with him no matter what, Rouge let her eyes linger over his body and she clawed lightly at the patch of fur on his chest.

"Shadow… Shadow wake up…"

"Mmmm…muh…?" he answered in a drowsy tone. "What is it…?"

For the first time that day, Rouge smiled and laughed a little while tugging at his fur even more. "Just get up, please?"

"I already am…" he stated bluntly and Rouge immediately caught the double meaning.

Shaking her head, she nudged at his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Allright allright… I'm awake…" he said, slightly sitting up, propped on his elbows. Smiling, he kissed her on the lips briefly. "What's up…"

Expecting the question, but not prepared to fully answer it, Rouge looked down and nervously bit her lip. "I…I just…" she sighed. Seeing her difficulty, Shadow sat up and lightly hugged her. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he encouraged her to keep going. "Take your time, Rouge…"

Feeling relief and relaxation instantly wash over her from his care, Rouge closed her eyes and basked in his warmth. "Well, I wanted to say I was sorry…for everything. I already know you're going to say that I didn't do anything wrong, but I'm venting right now."

Shadow smiled and chuckled softly. "Allright."

"Yeah. And also… well… about what happened before we got here…In that…hospital…" she began, her eyes narrowing and her voice wavering at the word, "…Do…do you know exactly what happened?"

Fully expecting the question, Shadow said nothing for a moment, but simply rubbed her gently behind the ears. He wanted to tell her no, that he didn't know a thing of what happened back there, but the truth was, he did know.

He knew his extracted genes were put into her among other things. He knew it all. It was just a hunch. It felt like more than a hunch, but he had to admit one of those voices a few days ago was right.

"She's a part of you now…" 

Yeah…he had to agree. But just how much of himself did she share? He had the feeling he was bound to find out sooner or later.

And what of the children she held within her womb?

When was their due date?

What if the process was to be accelerated or even slowed?

Shadow didn't want to think of the chance, but there was always the possibility. He didn't trust the President, or his hired doctors.

"Shadow…?" Rouge's voice called softly, but he didn't hear her. He had become too lost in his thoughts.

Rouge knew this kind of situation would be hard on him, but she never knew how far he'd take it. She was constantly haunted by the thought of the children within her not even being his and cringed at the thought of some human child growing inside her.

Shadow never got the chance to tell her about his little secret, and Rouge never really got to completely tell him about hers.

But that aside, that fear always bothered her. And it probably would always bother her.

"Shadow…" she called again, tugging at his fur and looking up at him. But she was amazed at the expression he wore. Instead of fear or hatred, it was---anger? Was he angry at her?

Hesitating, Rouge swallowed and parted her quivering lips to speak, but before she could utter a sound, Shadow had pulled something from behind her ear.

Rubbing the spot he pulled it from, she eyed what was in his fingers and gasped.

A tracking device!

"That DOG!" she shouted, taking the transmitter from Shadow and looking it over. And just as she thought, the President's side company label was etched on its underside.

"I should have known he'd try something like this!" she seethed, preparing to throw the item, but Shadow took it from her and casually slipped it between two of his fingers.

"I think I already know what he was planning." He stated, glancing at the device. "But in that case, we'll be ready to deal with him, this time."

"What are we going to do?"

"Crush him." Shadow replied, crushing the tracking device between his two fingers and grinding it into particles and dust.

"Hmm" Rouge commented, watching the pieces as the fell from Shadow's hands and became caught in the wind. She also made a mental note as to how powerful his fingers were…

"Come on…let's get out of here…" Shadow said, lacing an arm around her waist. As he led her out and away from the spring, a strange entity caused him to look back at it. And mentally, he made a note of the exact location of the spring.

Then soon, they both disappeared into the oceans of trees before them.

-

-Mel


	4. The Ultimate Fear

_**A/N- This chap's a lil longer. Just because you mentioned the other chapters were becoming shorter, Mystery. ;; I think I told you they would probably be, but just for you, this one's a lil longer. I need to estimate how many chapters this story will have O.o**_

-

**Deliverance**: _Part 4_

"**_There's no need to repeat past tragedies! Nobody else ever needs to go through the things that I have!"_** _Shadow the Hedgehog_

_-_

Over in a secret room located within the basement of the White House, the keen eyes of two of the President's Intel personnel watched Rouge's every move by radar on a large screen.

While typing furiously away in their logs on her, one of them spoke into their mouthpiece "The enemy has destroyed the first transmitter. I repeat, the enemy has destroyed the first transmitter."

"Excellent." The President's voice replied. "Switch me over to the experimental wing. I want to know the well-being of our samples." He said, referring to children growing inside her.

"Yes sir" the agent replied and did as he was told.

Once switched over, one of the scientists answered, eagerly awaiting the President's call.

But since the experiment Rouge was used for would be considered illegal within the United States, a special code had to be dispersed between that lab and the President.

"Lavender sheets?" the scientist's scratchy voice asked.

"Not after Labor Day" the President replied.

Smiling, the scientist grinned and turned his attention to the ultrasound radar before him.

"No need to ask, Mr. President. I've been watching the offspring's development all day and it seems they are continuing to cultivate well inside the womb."

"Good. How far along would you say they are?"

"At Stage 5, sir. Meaning, due to the accelerated enzymes, the embryos are already beginning to take shape in a matter of days! This process normally takes weeks to begin!"

"Well, that's definitely impressive! But tell me, truthfully, do you believe she has long to live?"

"With so many elaborate changes within her body, I cannot say. Her blood sugar and body temperatures are holding well against the Ultimate Life's genes…for now. There are no signs of it being rejected just yet."

"I see…" he stated, new thoughts beginning to seep into his mind as he looked through the papers scattered across his desk for Rouge's files. "Very well. Good work. Also, see to it that she lives after the offspring are born. That is all." And with that, that particular connection was closed with a single button press.

"Hmmm…" the President pondered, placing his fingertips together on his desk in thought. "One transmitter down and the blooming conception of 2 ultimate beings… With that being a success, I won't have to worry about losing the Ultimate Life. We extracted what was needed from him." He added with a grin. "Now that little Rouge has taken on his task, all we need do now is wait… Stay a live for just a bit longer, agent…and we might be able to make a deal…" he chuckled, eyeing a photo of her from when she first joined the government. The picture was faded in a monochromatic color and presented her saluting in a military uniform with a fitting beret atop her head. The words "First day of recruitment and training" were etched in gold lettering along the bottom left corner of the photo. Next to those words was a dollar sign and a hefty price following it.

Seeing this got the President's chuckling to malform into a bout of laughter. "Ohhh, this is too good! I'll be sure that this deal will be an offer you could never refuse…!"

And with his malevolent laughter resounding down the hallways, the President rose from his seat and headed for the door. Taking one of 4 cell phones he owned out of his pants pocket, he input a number he kept on speed dial and placed it to his ear.

"Hello, Travel Department Personnel. This is Connie speaking."

"Connie, prepare the jet for me and get me a good pilot. There's some interesting information I need to check out."

Without asking any questions as to why he didn't just send anyone else out to do it for him, Connie responded obediently and closed the call.

"You may be able to hide from me Rouge, but I'm going to make sure I corner you into having no place else to go!" he cackled, briskly heading down the hallway.

--

Feeling a sudden chill run through her, Rouge immediately stopped walking, as did Shadow.

Noticing her quiver, Shadow gently placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rouge, what is it? What's the matter?"

"…I…I don't know…" she responded, shivering again. "I just got this strange chill…" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms.

Shadow said nothing for a moment, but his eyes narrowed as they traveled down to her abdomen. "…" Feeling her continue to shake, Shadow wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. "Just relax, Rouge… I won't let anything happen to you…"

A faint cackle echoed in the pit of his soul as he got the unnerving feeling that he was going to regret saying those words, but he pushed it aside and focused on her well-being.

Lightly, he brushed his lips across her forehead and looked at her with his forehead against hers. "…Are you allright…?"

"No, I'm pregnant!" she wanted to retaliate, but instead, she just shook her head and slowly pulled out of his embrace. "Thanks for your concern, Shadow, but…I think I'm just going to sit down and rest for a minute, okay?" she stated, already heading towards a large pine tree.

Shadow wordlessly watched her lean her back against the tree, fluttering her wings gently so they wouldn't irritate her too much, and slump down into the grass.

It was obvious that she was struggling with something within her, but he knew she didn't want to tell him that.

Slightly, a light smirk curved his lips as he walked over to her and crossed his arms. "You can relax you know. You don't have to keep pushing yourself, Rouge."

Glancing up at him, she sighed. "Shadow, you know there's nothing I can do about this…" Then she frowned. "Why don't you try getting injected with a few ovaries and have some children!"

"Ouch…" Shadow said, still carrying that smirk and sat down next to her.

She scooted away from him slightly and turned her attention elsewhere.

Not surprised in the least by her behavior, Shadow leaned closer to her and chuckled as she moved even further away from him.

"Stop…!" she declared, almost in a whining tone. "Shadow…!"

This received a chuckle by Shadow as he inched closer and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Please, calm down, Rouge…"

"…"

"…Look…" he began in a soft and understanding tone, "I know you're irritated and angry…and you're probably in pain. But you need to let your body and yourself relax."

She thought about his words for a good few seconds and turned to him slyly, while discreetly clutching her midsection. "It seems to me that you're implying something…"

Shadow gazed upto her with large and cunning eyes. "Maybe. "

Rouge chuckled and gave him a slight push. "…Here we are in the middle of nowhere and you want to get frisky with me?"

He smiled, but shook his head 'no'.

Rouge blinked, secretly relieved. No offense to him or anything, but she wasn't feeling too aroused at the moment.

And Shadow, just as anyone else, could understand why.

Any other person would be in a blinded rage or broken in a state of solitude. But not Rouge.

She took that reality pill and swallowed it whole.

Shadow knew it had to have taken a lot out of her and he admired her endurance.

But she couldn't handle it all by herself.

Smiling, he moved away from her warmth and rose to his knees.

Feeling a slight dizzy spell suddenly come over her, Rouge barely had the chance to glance to Shadow kneeling next to her before he crawled over to her feet already and started tugging at her boots.

"Shadow…Shadow what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Just close your eyes and breathe, Rouge." He reassured.

Feeling too uncomfortable to argue with him, Rouge kept an eye on him for 2 more seconds, before they involuntarily shut from her body being overwhelmingly exhausted.

Once she appeared rested and peaceful, Shadow pulled off her boots and began to rub and massage her feet.

He was no Grade-A masseuse, but he certainly got the job done.

Completely relaxed, Rouge mumbled incoherent words in her sleep.

Hearing her mutterings range from coffee cakes, to ice cream and his taste, Shadow laughed inwardly to himself, but listened intently to what other odd and random things she may say.

But soon, Shadow found himself drifting off into his own thoughts. Moments later, he gave her feet a final and soft rubbing before crawling upto her waist.

Silently, his eyes wandered over her midsection partially hidden by her hands.

His features softened sadly by this and personally didn't blame her for wanting to hide it.

Discreetly, he glanced to her face and gazed at her while she slept. Her breathing was slow, and her lips were slighted parted, a faint 'kuhh' sound emerging from between them as she breathed.

It sounded like a cross between snoring and breathing loudly, but Shadow didn't mind.

That was all he needed to make sure that she was fast asleep and no quick movements would wake her.

Delicately, he reached for her hands and placed them on either side of her in the grass. And then, still glancing up at her to make sure she was still sleeping, he touched the edge of her tattered t-shirt and pulled it up just enough to get another look at the remains of her incision.

He felt his throat run dry and become coarse by the sight of it and almost looked away, but he caught himself and continued to examine it.

Lightly, he traced invisible lines across and around it with his finger, then gingerly pressed down on her abdomen with 3 more fingers.

With each inch and placement he relocated his fingers to, he felt something different.

There was definitely something beneath his touch. And it would move in its position every so often when he touched it.

Shadow's brow furrowed as he felt around the right side of her midsection, and then the left.

Confirming his theory of her indeed carrying other lifeforms within her, he carefully removed his hands and placed an ear to her abdomen.

His eyes widened as he heard it…the faint rhythm of multiple heartbeats.

Multiple…?

Not knowing how to react, Shadow abruptly pulled his head away from her stomach and looked at her with a multitude of emotions and unanswered questions running through his mind.

His breath soon became short as he realized there really were children inside of her.

But whose were they?

He inwardly cursed himself for wondering that. Rouge was his lover, he shouldn't have to have second thoughts of who the father of her children would be!

But something inside of him just wasn't so sure…

He trusted Rouge, but wait—

Thinking back, when the spirits tortured his soul into believing that he and Rouge had already had children waiting for them in death, he was told that Rouge was unable to have any children.

And if that were true, then …why was she laying right next to him with obvious life swimming around inside her?

'Could it have been a lie…?' Shadow thought feverishly. Part of him didn't want to believe it, but the other part didn't know what else to go by.

He knew HE couldn't reproduce. So whose children were they? And if their heart beats could clearly be heard, just when did she become pregnant in the first place?

His mind continued to litter these wretched and disheartening thoughts upon him until he remembered something very important.

When he and Rouge first became one with the other, he knew she hadn't been with anyone else before him. She even told him that.

And that…was only 2 or 3 days ago.

Even if she had slept with someone else, she couldn't have gotten pregnant this fast. That would be insane.

Insane…

Looking up, Shadow suddenly realized that he was in another part of the forest and Rouge was nowhere in sight. He had been so trapped within his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had roughly gotten up and stormed away from her into a further area of the forest.

Lifting an open and shaky palm to his heaving chest, Shadow closed his eyes and forced himself to catch his breath.

Slowly, once he calmed down, he reopened his eyes and lifted his eyes to the gray heavens above. It would be nightfall soon.

Sighing, he shook the negativity of his assumptions out of his arms and legs and then stretched.

Regaining some of his common sense, he turned and began to head back to Rouge.

Yet his mind still continued to wander, but his thoughts were more level-headed this time around.

He didn't know completely what happened within the time that he had left and then returned with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. He had more hunches than anything else, but he did remember saving Rouge from a hospital somewhere.

"Hospital….that's it!" he exclaimed to himself. Something had to have happened there that would tie all his unanswered questions together.

So what really happened there?

What happened to Rouge…? Besides being injected with some of his genes, what else occurred? He still didn't know how much of himself or his abilities that she had, if any at all.

Determined to figure out the truth, Shadow ran back to camp, gliding over the grass and weaving through the trees with ease.

"Rouge…?" he called eagerly, as he approached the area where he had left her.

But she was nowhere in sight. He doubted she got up to go anyplace from the obvious deep sleep she had been in. So where could she be?

Narrowing his eyes, he strained his ears and listened.

He could hear her breathing.

Walking over to the tree she laid against, Shadow stood directly next to it and touched it to check for warmth.

But suddenly, his ears twitched and he instinctively looked upwards.

And much to his surprise, there was Rouge---draped lazily across 2 thick branches on her stomach.

Alarmed to the way she was laying more than where she was, Shadow took a step back and teleported upto the tree. Holding onto the majority of the main bark, Shadow reached over to Rouge but before his fingers could touch her, she disappeared.

Alarm and shock coursed through him, sending his heart down to his shoes.

'How did she do that!'

Looking around frantically for her, he teleported back down to the ground and nearly tripped over something.

Kneeling down to examine it, his eyes shrunk as tiny as pin-points and his breath got caught in his throat.

It was---

'Rouge!' he cried in his mind. But how! Did he teleport her by mistake?

No, he didn't even touch her to do that.

So how could she…

Then it hit him…and the pain welled up inside of him and stung the backs of his eyes.

'No…' he hesitated, not being able to control his emotions and hugging her tightly.

"NO!"

He had hated himself for being created for the longest time, and now, the one woman he fell in love with and was his reason to live—had become just like him.

-

Points to clear up

The President realized and remembered that he and the government had BOUGHT Rouge to come aboard to work as a double agent for them. She didn't join for free.

While Rouge was sleeping, and Shadow went to find her, she was teleporting in her sleep because of his genes. Looks like those genes are starting to have more showing side effects, huh? Hmmmm Perhaps that will effect her children's growth as well? Or has it already?

Mel


	5. Volitions

**_A/N: This chapter is not for the faint of heart. It isn't very graphic, but if your imagination runs away with you, you could be seriously get grossed out or offended._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these chars except for the voices in Shadow's head and their children. O.o If any of these things pop up in a Sonic/Sega game one day, then that's just a coincidence!_**

_**-**_

_**Deliverance: **Part 5_

"Rouge…" Shadow whispered, hugging her tightly. His heart had been wrought with so many emotions he couldn't bear to contain them. His body began to shake as hot tears pierced the backs of his eyes and seeped out down his face.

"Rouge…Rouge…" her name was all he could mutter. He was too traumatized to say anything else, but his mind freely wandered.

Her being at that hospital…being operated on…just like he was…

It was almost too much to bear.

Sobbing, he clung to her in a strong embrace

With the government thinking that he was dead, she was the only remaining target to go for. In addition to injecting her with his genes, who knew what else they could have done to her?

Only mere seconds away from becoming a broken soul, it took everything Shadow had to calm himself down.

His breathing…he had to focus on his breathing. If he lost control now, there was no telling what would become of himself or Rouge. But then he wondered, if she lost all sense of sanity, would she be at the risk of---

He couldn't say it.

The thought of the woman he loved also having the ability to self-destruct if need be was too much for him.

Too much.

Sensing on the verge of breaking down, a familiar cackle bubbled from deep within him and soon all the voices that had tortured him before made an abundant return.

Menacingly, they rose from his being and hovered around him in a circle—wailing—laughing and crying out.

_**Traitor!**_

_**Disgrace!**_

_**Abomination!**_

"No!" Shadow yelled to them, shaking his head roughly. "NO! Shut up!"

_**Can't save her.**_

_**Can't save yourself!**_

_**Hahaha**_

Nearly becoming suffocated by their words, Shadow clutched Rouge and held her closely, as if doing so would save him from the entities' mental onslaught.

"How…how can I make them go away? Who's causing all these voices…!" he growled, roughly shutting his eyes.

_**You are**_

"What…?"

_**Not letting your past go…**_

**_What you are_** ... 

_**Not letting it go…**_

Suddenly Shadow's eyes shot open as he tried to focus on the wavering images before him, but couldn't. They had started to become faint and transparent. As some of them began to fade, the warped voices one of them spoke had cut Shadow to the core.

_**You…**_

_**You will never…**_

_**You will never…let us go…**_

_**Will you…**_

**_Papa…_**

The spirit grinned before swirling within itself and twistng its lithe form downward. Cold sweat began to form all over Shadow's body as he watched the spirit glide over Rouge's form…and return to her belly.

His eyes went wide and his breath disappeared from his lungs. He remained perfectly still.

**_You can never be rid of us…Papa…_** the voice wavered until its raspy sound assimilated into the sounds of the nightlife around him.

_Papa…papa_

The word echoed over and over in his head, slithering across his ears and eradicating the very slither of stability Shadow had left.

His eyes were racing—racing uncontrollably. Paranoia swept over him as his frantic and fleeting glare met with Rouge's unsuspecting face.

Rouge…she was the source of the voices?

No, it wasn't her, it was… !

Mortified, Shadow's hands began to shake his whole body started to tremble.

He had to get away from here…away from her… If he didn't he'd end up…

Losing control, Shadow sharply turned away, dropping her in the rough grass.

Throwing his head up towards the sky, Shadow cried out and mourned for what he had to do.

But would he do it? Could he do it?

"…'t…do it…!" he slurred, his words becoming muffled and distorted from the empowerment of sadness that overwhelmed him. "…can't…I c…I can't…! AAGGGH!" With the remorseful bellow of that of a possessed beast, Shadow clutched his head and teleported away—leaving Rouge's limp body to shiver without his warmth.

"I can't do it!" he cried, tearing through the forest in multiple bursts of speed. "I CAN'T!"

_**Put her out of her misery…**_

_**The children…**_

_**Let them live…**_

_**Let your past…**_

_**Control you…**_

_**More…**_

"SHUT UP!" Shadow screamed, igniting a row of trees with a rough wave of his hand.

**_Obey your past_** ... 

"I SAID NO!" he vociferated, blazing through a mild thicket, setting all of it on fire almost instantaneously.

"No!" continued to yell, and before long the entire areas he passed within a 500 ft radius, was engulfed in a roaring inferno of flames.

Becoming weary from the mental onslaught those voices and spirits taunted him with, Shadow's verbal defiance to them slowly began to lessen in intensity as he dropped to his knees and hunched over in a slouch.

His body continued to shake as he fought back the return of fresh warm tears—tears that now felt white-hot began to burn him as the flames did the trees.

Ignoring the thick swirls of smoke around him, Shadow still managed to catch his breath. Calming himself down, but only in the least, Shadow forced himself to mutter a faint song that he had learned from Maria. It didn't have any words, only pitches. But that proved more effective than anything else at the moment to soothe his inner calamity.

Once he was free to hear his own thoughts, Shadow took in a deep breath and re-evaluated what he had learned.

Rouge was pregnant—but not with just any kind of children… They could even be considered as artificial, but he knew that wasn't entirely the case.

He concluded that they were conceived using his sperm, yet they were growing far too quickly than the average embryo...which caused him to be especially concerned.

Also, Rouge shared his genes and DNA, which explained her ability to teleport as he could—but she didn't seem to need the emeralds to do that.

But if she could in fact use Chaos Control, did that have any effect on accelerating their children's birth as well?

"…It's possible…" he whispered

In addition to it being possible, what would explain what the spirit meant that drifted into her? Did it have something to do with her being pregnant?

Considering all possibilities around this, Shadow roughly shook his head. "No, that isn't true…"

But he knew, that one thing the spirit said was true.

And because it was, the only way Shadow would ever rid himself of hearing those voices in his head… would be to take the life from his own unborn children.

It pained him too much to think about it, but he knew it had to be done.

The voices and the torture had to stop.

If they never did, his life with Rouge would be sporadically interrupted and destroyed.

And yet, if he were rid of those voices, at the cost of their children, Rouge would probably never want to be around him ever again.

And the one thing Shadow couldn't bear to lose, next to Rouge was her trust.

He had already fought back those voices and came back to her with his issues unresolved with them once before. So he could do it again right?

"...Just because I can, doesn't mean it's the best or the right thing to do…"

…And that was very true.

All these events caused his mind to reel back to that peculiar dream he had.

The flowers, the blood, and the screams of children…

Sadly, it all made sense to him now.

He had to take their lives in order for his own to be free. And the price for that, was loneliness and being loathed.

Torn and battered from his aching heart, Shadow forcefully pushed his heavy body up from the ground. Facing the flames, a silent and painful chord struck throughout him as he completely put the blame on himself for what he had to do.

--

Over on the other side of the forest that wasn't consumed by the spreading flames yet, Rouge still laid shivering on the ground. The grass was very rough and irritated her skin as it brushed across it.

Completely unaware that Shadow had left her, Rouge continued to remain in a deep sleep…her mind creating elaborate dreams for her.

_There she was, standing in a clearing, waiting for Shadow. He had gone off somewhere to clear his thoughts but he would not tell her why. Idly, she waited, while rubbing her belly, which had grown to be twice the size it once was._

_She had to admit, before she was against having children, but now that she was actually a mother, it was kind of nice having the hedgehog she loved as a father to her children._

_She no longer cared that they were created in a lab and injected to her. They were conceived from the necessities that came from both Shadow and herself._

_Smiling, she stroked the outline of her stomach and hummed to herself._

_Moments later, Shadow returned. Happily, she spun around to face him and began to run to him until the expression he wore stopped her cold in her tracks._

_Instead of sharing her joy, a twisted expression of pain and anger occupied his features._

_His hands were balled into fists, but slowly began to unfold as he neared closer to her._

_Directly in front of him now, she placed a hand on his shoulder to ask him what was wrong, but before she could open her mouth, a strong hand grabbed her fiercely by the arm. Yelping in pain, she only managed to open one eye at him as she watched his hand resemble the sharpness of a spear and drove into her midsection._

_Excruciating pain ripped through her and then all she saw was red._

Screaming and kicking her legs, Rouge woke up with a choking start. Gasping for breath, a fit of ragged coughs tore against her dry throat .and caused her to wheeze.

Hyperventilating, Rouge tried to move to sitting on her knees and forced herself to taking long and deep breaths.

Reducing her coughing to only half its onslaught, she fanned herself with her hand. Looking around, she was amazed to see the forest ablaze with bright and threatening flames.

'My God…Wh-what happened!' she feverishly thought 'And where is Shadow?'

As if to answer her question, the rustling sound of dragging feet could be heard through the grass.

"Shadow…?" she called raspily, between coughs, "Is...is that you?"

No answer.

A cold chill ran through her as something told her that she should get out of there, fast.

Ignoring it, she stood her ground and waited.

"Shadow! If that's you, answer me!"

Silence.

Now terrified, Rouge took a hesitant step back and started to run away, when she ran directly into something firm and furry.

With a light cry, she fell to the ground on her backside and fearfully began to inch away.

"…Shadow…?"

Becoming illuminated from the shadows from the fiery wisps of the flames, Shadow emerged. His fists were taut and a remorseful glare wavered in his eyes.

Feeling the remnants of her dream return to her, a loud voice within her pleaded for her to _RUN_, but she was too terrified. She didn't want to run out on Shadow. But if he tried anything to harm her…she wouldn't hesitate to knock him out of it!

"..Stay away from me, Shadow…I'm warning you…!"

"…Don't test me, Rouge…" he growled in a low voice unbelieved to be his own. But it was.

Stricken with another layer of fear, Rouge, shivered, but pushed herself to her feet. And the moment she did, she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. Paralyzed with trepidation, Rouge gasped as she felt Shadow's lips very close to her neck.

"...Please don't struggle, Rouge." Shadow begged, with no emotion in his voice at all--his warm breath brushing against her skin. "I can't stand to do this…but it's for the both of us…"

"…Please…please don't make me hurt you, Shadow…"

"…I'm sorry Rouge…" he whispered, raising a claw-shaped hand to her abdomen. "You can even hate me… But I have to remove… all of our threats…"

--

Can Shadow do it? There are more twists to come.

Mel


	6. Size Double Z

_**A/N: Because I wouldn't be here for most of the day 2morrow, here's the next chappie. Here ya go Blackchickgoddess n Crazay!**_

_**A/N: Also, THROW YOUR LOGIC OUT THE WINDOW! Lol This fic is science fiction, remember that! Lol**_

-

_**Deliverance:**_ _Part 6_

"No, Shadow!" Rouge yelled, grabbing him by the arm and attempting to throw him over her shoulder when his grip on her shoulder tightened even more.

Squeaking in pain, Rouge grabbed at her arm to pry his fingers off but his moments were too swift for her and the next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the bark of a cold tree. Arching in pain, Rouge risked a look at Shadow out of one of her eyes and saw something she never thought she would.

Tears.

Shadow was crying. But why? Was he crying for her? Himself? Or maybe…

"Shadow…" Rouge whispered, daring to meet with his eyes. Almost instantly, her fear began to melt away. Gently, she lifted a soft hand to his face.

Startled, he abruptly jerked away from her touch, but his grip on her shoulder loosened.

Rouge saw this as a great opportunity to strike, but instead, she didn't.

Knowing that he was weakening, Rouge quickly took hold of his hand.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Shadow said nothing but watched as she lifted his hand and placed it to her chest…her heart.

Seeing her react in such a forgivable way towards his actions, Shadow could do nothing but stare at her with wide and guilty eyes. His mouth dropped open to speak, but Rouge shook her head.

"Don't say a word, Shadow… Not one… because you're going to have some serious explaining to do…"

Saying nothing, but replying with a nod, Shadow stepped closer to her and laid his forehead against hers And within seconds, they were gone.

--

"Mr. President!"

"Speaking" the President replied, popping a tender piece of filet mingon into his mouth.

"Sir, this is Intel. We've received an urgent message from the lab. We'd like to know if the urgency is of enough importance to gain your immediate attention." One of the GUN Intel proclaimed with a southern drawl.

Dropping his fork onto its plate, the President pressed the receiver closer to his earthen took out his communicator to get a visual.

"Of course it does, you dolt! Get me the lab on visual this instant!"

"Yes, sir!" And the second the call closed, the President tossed the phone on the make-shift table in front of him on the plane and flipped open his communicator. The mechanism buzzed as a beam of light spread horizontally across the screen and the image of a middle-aged man with a rather large and bumpy nose appeared on screen.

"Mr. President! This is urgent!"

"So I've heard. What is it, professor?"

"There has been a startling discovery! Most…impressive!"

"Don't give me suspense! What is it! Are the children still alive?"

"Yes, sir! But that's not the problem! What is the problem is that their growth signals are increasing almost out of control!"

"Meaning…"

"They're maturing quite rapidly! More than what the enzyme injection could ever do!"

"What! But that's impossible! "

"I know! But here it is, right here, happening right before our very eyes!"

"Do you know what's causing it?"

The scientist nervously glanced behind him, then began talking to someone the President guessed was off-screen. When the scientist returned his attention to the President, a stark bewildered expression illuminated his face. "Sir, we believe its an after effect due to the Chaos Emeralds!"

At this, the President rose from his seat. "The Chaos Emeralds! How!"

"We're not completely sure, sir!" the scientist replied, shrugging "Oh, but we do believe it's effect is able to bend and warp the space-time continuum! Meaning, whatever that discharge is, it's heightening and increasing the growth of the offspring within the female's body!

A-and at this rate, every warp or stretch of time that takes place, the embryos spectacularly grow within a mere matter of minutes of what can normally be achieved within weeks! Every 2 weeks of growth takes place within minutes, Mr. President!"

"Impossible!" he muttered, not believing what he was hearing. 2 weeks of growth within a few minutes? Preposterous!

"Are you swearing to me that you are telling me the truth?"

"Yes, Mr. President!" the scientist replied, almost pleading the President to believe him.

"Hmm…very well…" he answered, slipping back into his chair as the plane underwent a little turbulence. "Is there more?"

"Y-yes, sir! As a matter of fact, we've detected a slight resistance with the female to the Ultimate Life's genes. The side-effects of that may be taking effect very soon."

"I don't care as long as we get those children from her, I could careless about what happens to her." The President said with a small grin.

"Ye-yes that may be true, but with all due respects sir, if those time-space after effects keep happening, before long, the female's body will not be able to withstand the pressure—and especially not while resisting the Ultimate Life's genes!"

"Hmmm.. that is quite the dilemma there. Fine. Give me another update within 24 hours of her condition. I should be back in my office sometime later this week."

The scientist bowed. "Ye-yes Mr. President. Good day."

And with that, the communication was cut off.

Leaning back in his seat, the President placed a hand to his mouth and thought for a moment. "Just what could be achieved with those children, if they even survived? With their data on the Ultimate Life severed and corrupted, it wouldn't do them good to try and gain anything out of it. And if Rouge couldn't withstand the weight of carrying two children as well as being dubbed the new 'Semi-Ultimate Life Form', what good would she do them, the government or the world for that matter?

He needed to be sure those samples worked. And if Rouge passed, that was fine to him, as long as AFTER she had those children!

"I'll see to it that this is taken care of…indefinitely…" he cackled, returning his attention to outside the window as well as his meal.

-

Small flashes of light erupted throughout another spot of the forest, much further away from the one that Shadow had ignited, as two forms appeared as silhouettes in the starry night.

As soon as they settled from the warp, Rouge held tightly onto Shadow as she felt smoothing widen and expand in her abdomen. Bringing a hand to it, she began to rub the sore spot when her hand suddenly stopped. Peering down, she gasped sharply at how far her stomach had grown. It was almost the same size as it was in her dream.

"It hasn't even been a few hours yet!" she exclaimed, feeling all over it and poking it to make sure it was real.

"It hasn't been a few hours for what…?" Shadow repeated in the form of a question when his eyes aimlessly fell to her belly and widened instantly.

"Rouge, your…"

"I know!" she cried. Then lifting her head to look at him, she raised her hand and struck it sharply across his face—sending him to the ground.

Clutching his burning cheek, Shadow managed to force himself up on his elbow and glared at her. "Just what was that—"

"Save it, Shadow!" Rouge yelled, pointing a finger at him. "I told you I wanted answers and I want them now! What the hell was your problem back there! Were you trying to kill me, or kill our babies!"

"They're not OUR 'babies', Rouge!" he snapped back, slowly sitting up.

"Shut up!" she shouted, slapping him again. "So it wasn't any of your big 8 inches that went into me, that got me PREGNANT like I am now? Do you think I just got fat!"

Thaaaat did it. Here come the mood swings.

Springing up from the grass, and ignoring her comment about his size, Shadow grabbed both of Rouge's wrists and she struggled to wriggle out of his grip.

"Let go of me!"

"Listen to me, Rouge…"

"Get off!" she cried, throwing a sharp kick his way, but he casually blocked it with his shin and led her deeper into the trees. "Listen to me!" he yelled sternly, giving her a look of authority.

Unfazed by his display in the least, Rouge looked him up and down and sucked her teeth. "And what do you think THAT will do? If you hadn't noticed, I've got at least two tons floating around inside of me!"

Shadow grunted in annoyance. "You're exaggerating, Rouge!"

"No I'm not! I don't hear YOU offerin' to change places with me!"

Hating to admit that was funny, in a situation like this, Shadow fought back the urge to chuckle and turned his face away from her. "…Listen Rouge…we're not getting anywhere arguing like this. We NEED to talk about this, okay?"

Feeling a bit woozy and dizzy, Rouge gave him an odd look and raised a high eyebrow. "Talk? Talk! I think we've gone BEYOND the point of TALKING, Shadow! I've got a single double Z size bra cup of evidence right under my own two single D's!" she shrieked, gesturing with a nod of her head to her belly of what she was referring to.

Staring silently at her stomach for a while, taking in everything she just said, Shadow shook his head and laughed. "I think you need to…"

"Take it easy? No I WANT to vent right now! I—urk!" she gasped.

'Uh oh' Shadow thought and eagerly let her hands go as she covered her mouth with both hands and ran off to the nearest set of trees. With a disturbing sound, her stomach heaved and thick, slimy substances spewed from her mouth and littered the ground with a disgusting splash.

Making a face, Shadow waved a hand in front of his nose to whisk away the unpleasant aroma and walked over to her. Delicately and carefully, so he wouldn't get his hands messy, Shadow curled his fingers beneath her sweat-matted hair and moved it away from her face as best as he could.

Ever now and then, he would lightly pat and rub her back, until she became annoyed with it and swatted his hand away.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the bottom of her torn oversized t-shirt, that almost fit now,

Smiling at her, Shadow held out his hand for her to take it, after making sure her hands were still dry, that is. "Ready to talk?"

Glancing to him as if she was a lost child looking at a stranger, Rouge dropped her eyes to his hand, then smirked as she wearily took it.

"Yeah…"

-Mel


	7. Blistering Cold and Blazing Intensity

_**A/N- To Myster001, who requested more action. I told him I'd put it in the next chappie for him. Hope its allright.**_

_**And to all of you who really wanted to see more of this story. Thank you. Very much for your support. It's now 5:02 am. I've been typing this chap up since 11 pm or something, I forgot. ;;**_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

**A/N- It's not Mephiles who's in this story, but some of the descriptions kinda sound like him lol**

-

**Deliverance** _Part 7_

It was almost midnight now.

The night had become quiet and still. The moon, in the form of a crescent was worn like a pendant across the vast heavens. Beneath it's shimmering luminance, several stray wisps of a light gale passed through the forest, grazing tree tops.

And as if indebted to the colorless wind, the trees willingly bowed beneath its billowing notion.

Becoming distracted by the sight, a low sigh drifted from Rouge as she watched the sky—her gem-like eyes shimmering.

A low and fluttering sensation wavered within her chest and she unknowingly placed her fingertips to it.

Hot… A white hot entity matriculated its way through her, coursing through her veins, filling them with an unknown force…

Her breathing began to slow and her eyes began to lower…

'What's…happening to me...?' she thought, beginning to wonder if she was really there or not.

It almost felt as if she were becoming meticulously split in two…

"...just like I told you. And that's when I…" Shadow trailed off.

Rouge had been strangely quiet. For the past few minutes, he had been the one doing all the talking, and she hardly responded at all. Curiously, he turned to her and touched her shoulder.

If she hadn't remembered he was there with her, Rouge would have leapt a good few feet in the air. Slightly, her body jerked from his touch and she nervously kept her eyes away from his.

Figuring she just felt guilty for not hearing a lot of what he said, Shadow's features softened and he lightly rubbed her arm.

Strangely, it felt frigid.

Well it was a bit chilly out tonight…Nothing to worry about…

"Rouge?" he uttered softly, "Did you even hear anything I just said?"

Caught red-handed, Rouge bit her lip and glanced to him out the corner of her eye. "Hm? Oh…no I didn't…"

A small line of discontent drew across Shadow's lips, yet he said nothing. "…"

"Sorry Shadow…" she added, actually facing him this time. But as swiftly as she did, her eyes returned to that same cold spot on the ground.

Shadow remained silent as his eyes studied her odd behavior, but he decided it was another one of her becoming mood swings, and thought nothing more of it. But something inside him was practically begging him to reconsider that thought.

"…Forget about it…" he remarked and adverted his eyes away from her.

They had come to this location to talk, but something felt abnormally wrong.

Despite the previous threat he inflicted upon her as well as their unborn children, Shadow knew something else as amiss but he dared not speak about it yet.

Sneaking a glance in her direction out the corner of his eye, Shadow could clearly see how exhausted she was.

Perhaps he was demanding too much from her? Sighing, he turned to her to tell her, but not to his surprise, she already appeared to be dozing off.

Her eyes fluttered softly as she struggled with deciding to either fight to keep them open or to succumb to sleep and let them close.

Smiling faintly at her cuteness, Shadow brushed a few stray strands out of her face and laid against the base of the tree beside her.

Letting his eyes linger on her a few seconds more, Shadow lightly held her hand as a small smile crept across his lips.

Many different thoughts channeled through his mind as he beheld her, but the only one that actually bore itself was: '…Beautiful…'

And at that moment, no matter what the hardship, Shadow made a vow to himself. …A promise that no matter what happened, once the two of them were delivered from this tribulation, Shadow would ask Rouge to be his wife.

'…My wife…' he smiled, confirming the warm consideration, then contently closed his eyes.

As the moments slipped by, Rouge's eyes gradually opened and she emotionlessly turned to Shadow. He actually appeared at peace while he slept. His head was turned towards her and his breathing was slow and relaxed. Her eyes narrowed. Perhaps it was because of her being with him that he had changed so abruptly. Continuing her vision downwards, she discovered his hand delicately resting on hers.

There was a soft warmth emanating from it. So sincere…so heartfelt. He really loved her.

Unknown to her, her lips curled in mild disgust.

Allowing a second to pass, Rouge lightly placed her hand over his and lifted it gingerly. With a quick movement that wouldn't wake him, Rouge retracted her hand, then placed his into the grass.

Standing unevenly to her feet, Rouge clutched her stomach then promptly distanced herself from Shadow. She suddenly couldn't bare being so close to him.

'I can't stay here…' she told herself, treading briskly through the thick fauna. '…I can't stay here…with him…'

An unknown entity briskly swam through her, as that splitting sensation returned. But Rouge hardly felt any of it at all.

Stopping suddenly, she gasped. "…What..? Did I mean that..?" she questioned, clasping a hand over her mouth.

Was it true? Did she really want to separate herself from Shadow? It had to have been a thought somewhere in the back of her mind somewhere for it to even be mentioned.

Biting her lip, Rouge rested both hands at her sides and allowed her eyes to drift aimlessly upto the moon.

Her heart immediately heightened in its beatings and she instinctively placed a hand to it.

…It was happening again, and this time she felt it. Her conscious was splitting in two.

**_Hahaha…_**

Immediately getting on the defensive, Rouge spun around and feverishly scanned her surroundings.

Yet she found no one.

Her brow furrowing, she bit her lip and turned in another direction. "Who…who's there!"

No answer.

Straining her ears, a faint sound was caught in them…a raspy, throaty cackle.

**_Hahaha…Hahaha…_**

…So close, but almost sounding so distant… It didn't sound human or held any familiarity whatsoever…

Becoming initially disturbed, a nasty film of disgust rose into her mouth and Rouge forced herself to swallow it back down.

Whoever was playing these mind games with her certainly seemed to know just how to get to her…

"Who are you!" Rouge croaked, her voice suddenly becoming hoarse from the trauma. "What do you want? Hey I'm asking you a question!"

"Silence…"

Rouge barely had the chance to raise a brow and make a face before a sudden wisp of energy was placed over her mouth. The next thing she knew, her body was being thrown backwards and a loud crunch rose into the rustling sound of the trees.

Regaining herself, Rouge tried to stand upright, but grimaced with a yelp as she tried to move her wings.

One of them had been broken while the other had badly bent.

Fighting back the urge to lament her precious wings, Rouge fiercely bit her lip and forced herself to address her attacker.

But the instant she did, a cold slap stung her cheek and sent her stumbling into the clearing.

"Ohhh, you're a bit tougher than I thought…!" the taunting voice cackled.

Spitting the flowing substances from her mouth, Rouge steadied her balance and grasped her stomach. "…If you touch me one more time I'll--!"

"You'll what…? Kill me? IS that what you were going to say?"

Rouge gasped and her eyes intensely grew wide. "H-how"

The being laughed, and Rouge shivered from the sudden cold that surrounded her from hearing such a sound.

Absent-mindedly, she began to back away, as if that would release her from the frosty presence—but that only seemed to entice the entity altogether.

With a hungry laugh, the being rushed passed her like a billowing burst of wind and before Rouge could react, its wispy fingers curled around her shoulders and gripped them callously.

A freezing prick brushed across her cheek and Rouge shut her eyes—the image of what this being was doing playing through her mind clearly.

Placing its lips to her skin, a twinge of cold struck through her as she envisioned the spirit beginning to playfully lap at her face as if some wild animal quenching its thirst.

Shuddering from its actions, Rouge forced her eyes to open and tried to face her 'admirer'.

But a frigid hiss kept her in place.

Soon tiring of its little game, the invisible form drifted in front of Rouge. Slipping an icy hand beneath her chin, a low chuckle rose from it as it began to take shape.

Barely able to keep her eyes open from the secret spell that was cast on her, Rouge drowsily narrowed her eyes. As she slowly began to sink to the grass, one image managed to stay captured in her vision…

The stark and illuminated form of her beloved hedgehog stood before her—a sadistic grin on his face.

The faint utterance of his name was all that lingered upon her lips as her eyes silenced to a close and slumber overcame her.

Seeing his subject finally asleep, the icy resemblance of Shadow smiled a toothy grin. "Finally. I thought I would never get out of there…" he commented. Stepping closer to Rouge, he kneeled beside her. Eyeing her curiously, he nudged her body with his hand and paused from realizing how soft she was.

Repeating the action, for a bit longer this time, a small frown played across his face, then it soon flickered into a half-smile.

"I can see why he loves this woman so much…" he muttered to himself, licking his lips. "Her body is delicious to look at…!"

Nearing closer, he lifted his nose to her neck, taking in the faint mixture of her perfume and sweat.

Grinning wildly like a mischievous child, the doppelganger did the same a second time and eagerly licked the same spot.

Pausing, as if he were testing her taste and comparing it to something else, his eyes narrowed.

"I get it…" he murmured, then pushed himself to his feet.

Gazing off into the cluttered forest before him, he chuckled lowly.

"Now to get my revenge on that traitor…"

Stepping carefully over the flora beneath his feet, the hyperboreal facsimile continued to make his way to Shadow.

He knew exactly where he would be.

In actuality, he was the other part of Shadow that he tried to lock away. He called those other stray spirits to add to his power and haunt Shadow—hoping that the hedgehog would give in.

In his opinion, Shadow didn't need to go on living. Why do that when he could join with his counterpart and become an entirely more powerful being?

Shadow's replica couldn't understand that.

But, he tried several times to get Rouge out of the picture so Shadow would pay attention. And everytime, Shadow managed to break free from his attempts.

And it was all because of her…

He tried killing off Shadow so he wouldn't find his way back to Rouge, but it happened anyway.

He tried instructing the other spirits to persuade Shadow that he had nothing left to look forward to and that he couldn't care for Rouge. Shadow almost believed them too—but that annoying bat woman interfered with his plans again.

It had gotten so irritating that he had to take over Shadow's body for a while, as he did on that highway, and attempted to strangle that woman.

But that didn't do any good either, as Shadow came to her rescue again.

But his other half wasn't so quick to give up. He decided to let Shadow and that woman have a night together. And by doing so, he devised a new plan that would persuade them both to end their lives. And without that woman around, Shadow would have no choice but to join his dark brethren.

But no…

That plan became foiled as well. It almost worked, but almost didn't get the job done.

He was running out of options.

But that night when Shadow believed his love was lost inside that laboratory, he let everything go and allowed his other half to run free.

It was a good few minutes, and he allowed that woman to find him. But she HAD to focus her energy on Shadow and call him out again!

But little did they both know, while that was going on, Shadow's duplicate was simply transferring himself over to Rouge.

Reminiscing, he chuckled. It looked like that woman actually became some used to him after all.

How ironic.

Tumbling out of his thoughts, the duplicate paused in his steps once he discovered Shadow's sleeping form not that far away.

The hedgehog had his head lowered and his palms lowered. One rested on his stomach while the other remain in the grass.

The other's eyes narrowed as he witnessed the relaxed and calmed expression dressed across Shadow's features.

Was that…love…?

Disgusted, he made an elaborate face and stuck out his tongue.

His oh-so-obvious gagging noises made their way over to Shadow and his right ear twitched from picking up the sound.

But he didn't awaken.

Relieved, the dark mirror proceeded to continue over to Shadow, but when he reached within a 3 inch radius, he paused in his steps.

Smiling, he shut his eyes and concentrated.

Gathering the thoughts and forms of other spirits, as well as the remnants of Rouge he held onto, his body swirled as he began to take on a new form.

Beginning to shiver from the sudden wave of iciness, Shadow frowned and leaned towards the spot of the tree that Rouge once was. But instead of falling on her shoulder, his body collided with the itchy grass instead.

Waking up immediately, Shadow abruptly sat up and coughed from the unexpected impact. "Rou—Rouge?"

"Right here…"

Glancing towards the voice, Shadow had to do a double take.

There, in front of him, sat the glorious vision of Rouge. Although she seemed rather luminous tonight. Perhaps it was just from the moonlight?

Not taking his eyes off her, he blinked twice, then sat up straight, obviously intrigued. "R-Rouge?"

Giggling, the one in question slinked beside him and snuggled her cheek against his shoulder.

"Mmmmm Shadow…." she purred. "Did you miss me…?"

Shadow jumped at the sudden attention he was getting and glanced at her belly.

It was still pretty swollen. Then his features softened and he relaxed. It must be those hormones kicking in.

With a small smile, he took her hand and wrapped another arm around her body, pulling her closer to him.

Kissing her softly on the nose, Shadow was lucky he didn't see the look on her face at that moment.

"I sure did…"

Trying to smile back, but obviously displeased, the replica of Rouge trailed her eyes elsewhere.

Curious, Shadow tilted his head to the side and pulled her closer and sat her in his lap.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked politely, pausing and waiting for her response.

Warily, she glanced at him, aware that this would be the first time Shadow had ever given a pet name to her. He was probably awaiting a positive response.

Wanting to get what she came here to do over with, she forced another smile but looked to Shadow from the side so he wouldn't be able to tell. "…My, do you really think I'm like honey to you…?"

Feeling his face warm up, Shadow adverted his gazed and sighed. "Is something wrong with that? You don't like it?"

'Man what did she DO to this guy? He's a complete emotional wreck!' Rolling her eyes, but keeping her back to Shadow, she laughed. "It's fine Shadow. You know, you should have more confidence…"

"Oh?" he asked, interested. "Why is that?"

"Because…" she began, slouching forward a little "…You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

"What?"

With an illusive giggle, she suddenly disappeared from view.

Alarmed and equally disturbed, Shadow sprung to his feet and the moment he spun around, his face met with the iron nails on Rouge's boot.

Tumbling to the ground, Shadow leapt up, rubbing his face, searching for blood. His mind raced as words were too mixed together to actually be voiced.

But when did she get so strong!

Looking up, he managed to spot her lunging down from above. Flipping backwards, he avoided another sharp kick, and dodged the others.

They continued to lash out quickly...almost like lightening. And through the darkness of the night, the gleaming spark from the friction of her boots slicing through the air at such speeds resembled such.

Still unable to speak, Shadow raced around the small area, to catch her from behind, but he was a second too late. Just as he whiffed a chop, a sharp sting of cold tore through his back and sent him flying.

Laughing wildly as if enjoying every second of this, Rouge's mirror teleported behind Shadow and swiped him again and again. The sheer amount of force nearly shredded the entire middle assortment of quills from his back. Each deadly movement appeared flawless and simple, as if it were some type of delicate art.

Anguished and vexatious wails erupted from Shadow's tattered body as he was stuck and mauled as if he were a rag doll suspended in midair.

Nearly blinded by the rush and euphoria of besting Shadow, the dark entity almost didn't realize him not fighting back.

Why? Why didn't he! Was he accepting death that easily?

…No…that's right. The dark replica forgot he was still in the accursed form of that female Shadow loved so much. OF COURSE he wouldn't fight back!

But he would actually do nothing and allow her to attack him?

Thinking about that only angered the spirit and his form changed back to its former state as mirroring Shadow.

Landing with no effort at all, he sourly watched Shadow drop from the sky and barely land on his own two feet.

Frowning, he stepped over to his counterpart and grabbed him by the fur on his chest.

"FIGHT ME!" he vulgarly vociferated in Shadow's face. "I SAID FIGHT ME!"

Slowly coming to his senses, Shadow glanced up at the ignorant fool and winched at what he saw. Violently slapping his grip from him, the force sent both of them to either sides of the trees in the clearing.

Panting deeply, Shadow clutched his chest where a good sized patch of fur was missing. On the other side of the trees across from Shadow, his other half panted as well with a huge grin on his face. His right arm lay limp beside him as his other remained tautly clenched in a fist.

It appeared that his right arm had been broken.

"YES!" he cried, forcing himself to his feet. "Excellent! One swipe form you just broke my arm! It's about time you decided to get serious!"

Curling his lip in abhorrence and disgust, Shadow gave no reply, but glared at his darker half.

Such hate, such anger burning in his eyes. Shadow was more than prepared to kill. But did he know what would happen if he did?

Seemed like he didn't care even if he did know!

Spitting to his left, the dark mirror grinned even broader than before and beckoned to Shadow. "…Do your worst… If you try to kill me, I'm taking you with me!"

Shadow again, gave no verbal response. His eyes flaring feverishly, he clenched his fists and his features solidified.

"You'll be damned to the 8th inferno of Hell before you lay another finger on me again…"

He grinned. "And I'll gladly prove you wrong…"

And within seconds, the two kicked off the ground and charged for the other at blistering speeds…

-

**_Wake up…_**

_**Wake up… …**_

"Mmm? Huh? Who….who'zcallin'…me…" Rouge groggily questioned, beginning to stir from her sleeping enchantment.

_**Wake up! Shadow needs you!**_

Hearing his name, Rouge forced herself to get up, but quickly began to lay back down. Grimacing, the heaviness of her battered wings weighed her down.

In doing so thinking about them, she unknowingly gave them a twitch and yelped in excruciating pain.

Gripping the grass tightly, she ripped some of it out the ground and laid there, recomposing herself.

"Shadow…" she groaned through gritted teeth. She had to pull herself up…for his sake.

Bit by bit, she managed to force herself upto her knees. Shivering from the frigid remnants of the spell and those icy fingers, Rouge briskly rubbed her arms.

"I hate the cold…" she groused.

Then suddenly, she stopped. What was that sound just now?

Glancing to her left, she strained an ear to listen closely.

It almost sounded like…explosions of some sort were going off.

Alarmed, and knowing Shadow had to be involved somehow, Rouge instantly desired to be with him.

And the second she did, her body became engulfed in a soft white light and she was gone.

Watching the site, from a distance, the ill-fated form of the late Maria flickered from beside an old oak tree. Lightly placing her transparent fingertips to it, she gently laid her head against it and smiled faintly.

"_**I hope those two will be allright… Be strong, Shadow. Please do the right thing."** _With that said, and her 'helpful interference' to get Rouge back to Shadow done, the girl closed her eyes and dissolved into the misty air.

Mild sonic booms littered behind them as they accelerated towards the other yet again at blinding speeds.

Random bouts of ice and glaciers sprang up wherever Shadow's other half emerged from, while explosions were set off in Shadow's wake. The porous trees were unable to take their raw velocity and combusted.

Within mere seconds, the forest had been set ablaze yet again, but it wasn't as permanent as it was when Shadow ignited it before.

This time, once the trees became lit, the gust from their speed put the fires out…but their attacks lit it right back up again.

Their battle had gone on few several minutes, but each passing second that was ripped away from them felt like agonizing hours.

Shadow had decimated his opponent well, but he still continued to fight.

And as he did, his attacks became slower and more readable for Shadow to intercept.

Having the upper hand, Shadow continued to show no signs of stopping or slowing down as he warped to his other half and ripped and pummeled at his beaten and broken body.

With a final blow, Shadow struck his opponent down into the beckoning grass below.

Landing not that far from him, Shadow slowly began to make his way over to him. Raising a clawed hand, Shadow continued to near closer to his very unlucky victim. A warm glow of red energy gradually appeared in his palm, dancing about his fingertips. Widening his hand, the glow immediately intensified and crackled wildly.

Barely able to hold his head up, the dark mirror choked on his own icy life-blood and faced Shadow with a smile.

"You think this is the end…? I…already…cough told you! cough …cough… What would happen...!"

"Tell it to someone who gives a f#ck…" he replied acidically and prepared to finish him when suddenly—

A white flash if light spilled through the clearing, distracting them both.

The second Shadow turned to acknowledge Rouge's presence, his other half took advantage of the situation and instead of going for Shadow, he sped towards Rouge.

Realizing what was happening, Shadow shouted to Rouge, but she didn't hear him.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Stepping out of the luminance of the warp, Rouge steadied herself from the discomfort and held her belly.

She had no idea of the oncoming onslaught that was about to careen into her.

Only having a split second to think, Shadow rushed towards her, calling her name.

Hearing him, she cautiously turned, and for a second, she thought she was seeing double.

Swiftly, the dark one drew his good arm back and thrust it forward towards his target…and also had enough time to block a searing chaos powered attack… …with his face.

With a blistering and unsettling series of moist crunches and cracks, Shadow's counterpart flew several acres back and shattered through a good number of trees on his way there.

Startled, Rouge stumbled into Shadow how firmly caught her and gingerly brought her into an eager hug.

And just as eagerly, she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Shadow!" she began to confess, tears burning her eyes. "I'm sorry--!"

"Shhh…" he shushed, hugging her tightly "You're not the one to blame Rouge. You're perfect…"

'No I'm not…' she inwardly retaliated, remembering earlier that night when she took his hand from hers and wanted to get away from him.

But was that entirely her?

She doubted that, but the guilt still remained.

Calming down, she looked upto Shadow, whose eyes were shut tight.

It seemed as if he was trying to come to grips with everything that just happened.

Letting her eyes fall elsewhere, Rouge looked behind her but felt a soft tug from Shadow that he wanted her to stay close to him a little longer.

And so she complied.

As the time passed, she realized the intense heat from the flames had been subdued considerably. Looking up, she found them to be in an entirely different area.

There weren't as many trees huddled together above, and a small oval shape was revealed so the stars could be clearly seen.

Staring at them nearly awestruck, Rouge's eyes began to sparkle as she watched them.

She didn't know what it was, but something about them and something she saw in them got her to smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

" 'Thank you' ?" Shadow repeated, but instead of sounding ignorant, he smiled faintly and kissed her forehead.

Gazing up at him, she blinked. "What was that for?"

"Mm for talking with Maria."

"I don't remember talking with her…I was just saying…thank you that's all."

"Mmmhmmm" Shadow smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, you don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you, Rouge. Don't get so worked up."

"Who's getting worked up!"

Shadow laughed, then grimaced. He had forgotten about the deep slices and cuts he received. But to him, it was minor.

"See, that's why you should take it easy. That's what you get for teasing me…!" Rouge playfully scolded. Painfully, she tried her very best to hide her injuries from Shadow and secretly prayed he wouldn't see her wings.

"So…" she began, choosing her words carefully "Is…is he dead?"

Hearing her tone grow so serious so soon, Shadow respected that and responded in the same tone. "…No… not yet."

Rouge's eyes grew huge. "NOT YET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YET!" she yelled, rustling the leaves in the trees.

Even Shadow had to recoil. "Could you warn someone before you do that!"

"Sorry it slipped my mind. Your handsome face distracted me."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "…Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm serious."

He thought for a moment. "Hmmm!"

"Hmm what? And hey stop changing the subject!"

"Actually that was you…"

"Details details…Anyway, what do you mean he's not dead yet? You practically rammed him into the next sate!"

Shadow chuckled at her exaggeration and lightly rubbed her arm. "Thanks for the compliment. I'll be sure to actually do that next time I fight him…if I do. But …he doesn't have any blood. Did you notice that?"

"Huh?" Rouge blinked, then pondered on his words. "Now that you mention it, he didn't…"

"I know… But…" he trailed off, his features solidifying sternly. How was his darker half able to take Rouge's form?

…Shadow wondered about that…and the more he thought on it, the more displeased he became.

"Shadow?" Rouge called, nudging him in the shoulder. "…Looks like he got you pretty good…"

Half-frowning, Shadow sighed. "Yeah, I'm beaten and bruised all over." Then his tone suddenly became urgent. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"..Well I uh…" she trailed off, leading her eyes to the ground. But soon she found her vision met with Shadow's again as he lifted a finger under her chin and regained her attention.

"Rouge…be honest with me… He hurt you didn't he? Where…"

Sighing dejectedly that she knew she couldn't keep something like that a secret from him for long, Rouge glanced towards her wings. Shadow's eyes followed suit and they quickly narrowed.

"I see…so he broke them…"

"Only one is broken, Shadow. The other is just…a little bent."

"It's broken, Rouge. You of all people shouldn't try to sugarcoat something he did. You hate that anyway."

"Yeah yeah! I know. Anyway…we've both got wounds to tend to. So…let's deal with that first, okay? Then we can talk…some more."

With a grin, Shadow chuckled. "What for? It isn't like you were listening to me in the first place."

"Hey, that doesn't count!"

"And why doesn't it? Because you said so, Rouge?"

"…. Well…yeah. So?"

Laughing, Shadow gently pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rouge…You know that, don't you?"

What was that? Shadow being insecure?

Smiling, Rouge snuggled up on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist. "I'd better."

Sharing a small round of well-needed laughter, the duo carefully made their way through the forest to tend to their wounds and…to have a little time to themselves as well.

-

WOW THAT WAS LONG

The plot changed again lol

Whoo! That means this story will be a lil longer than expected.

-Mel


	8. Endgame Begins

**Deliverance **_Part 8_

Almost falling asleep in his seat, the President sat immediately upright when a gust of turbulence traveled under the plane.

"Who-who is there?!" he drowsily demanded and looked around but found no one. Grumbling to himself, he shifted his position in his seat and sat up properly. Straightening out his gray suit, he glanced up as one of the plane lights flickered on and off and a message relayed over the speaker. "Mr. President, we are within the desired location parameters. Permission to land?"

Pressing a small button on the arm of his chair, the President grinned. "Absolutely!"

At his command, the hovercraft began its decent into the brightly lit city of Night Babylon.

The chopper circled hesitantly above the festive city as the pilot looked for a secure place to land. Not finding a decent spot on the ground, the pilot steered the vehicle towards the roof of the bar next to Club Rouge.

Down below, puzzled and startled residents alike beheld the chopper in awe. Some didn't make a move and stared at the hovercraft, while others, who were smart, shielded their faces from the wind the blades produced and swiftly moved out of the helicopter's way.

After it landed, the door to the chopper were kicked open and two GUN soldiers jumped out, followed by the President.

Straightening out his tie, he took in his surroundings and squinted. "So this is where my agent lived, eh? A little too bright for my tastes…"

"What will you do, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Hmmm…" the President deliberated, rubbing his chin. Scanning over the area, once his eyes met with the bright flashing sign to Club Rouge, he smiled. "I believe I'll buy it. That agent belongs to me anyway…"

He confirmed with a thin smile and motioned for the soldiers to follow him down the roof stairs.

Straightening out his suit when he reached the interior of the bar, he casually strolled over to the bar-tender and flashed his ID. "Take me to your supervisor. I'm buying this place and the casino next to it."

--

"Ugh easy, Rouge…" Shadow grumbled, making a face while Rouge treated his wounds.

"I am!" she retaliated, lightly patting his raw skin where a patch of his fur had been torn from. "This isn't exactly an easy task, Shadow!"

With a heavy sigh, Shadow gave up on trying to reason with her. They had been going back and forth like this for hours now, and frankly Shadow was tired of it. They weren't having an argument, but rather, just an extended disagreement. Rouge wanted to treat him as best as she could with the limited resources they had available, while he wanted her to just rest. Naturally, she refused and began caring for his wounds.

Feeling her rub a tender spot on his chest a bit too heavily again, Shadow grimaced and his body reacted to the discomfort with a jerk. "Gghh…"

Realizing she hurt him again, Rouge bit her lip and quickly softened her advances. "Sorry Shadow… I just…"

"Don't worry about it, honey…" Shadow spoke quietly, trying his best to smile at her reassuringly. Lightly, he placed a hand on her arm and gently tugged on it twice. "…Come here…"

"What?"

"Please…?"

Never hearing Shadow ask her so nicely, Rouge placed aside the torn piece of her shirt that she had been using as a rag for his wounds and slipped into his arms.

Laying gingerly against his chest, Rouge closed her eyes and sighed. "I was overdoing it again, wasn't I?"

Shadow thought for a moment, choosing his words, then rested his chin on her head. "…Maybe."

"Maybe?!" she shot back, lifting her head abruptly to look at him.

"Rouge…" he began in a stern tone as a parent would to their child. "…I said don't worry about it. Just try to rest, allright?"

With a 'hmph' she crossed her arms and snuggled against his chest. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you, because I'm feeling rather restless right now."

"And why is that?"

"…. …"

"…Rouge…?"

She couldn't really find a way to tell him. Aside from the fight he had with his darker persona and the damage they both had been dealt, something else happened.

She did her best to hide it from Shadow and focused on treating him---but the problem was clear to see in her assertive actions.

She was suffering and beginning to lose control of her movements.

She didn't know if it was an after-effect of the type of pregnancy she had undergone or if something else was entwined with that.

She knew if she told him, the pain in her own heart would increase as she beheld the defeated expression on his face---showing the very deterioration of hope his heart.

Slightly adverting her gaze, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and returned her glossed eyes upto his.

The corners of his mouth twitched faintly as she looked at him.

Was that a smile? Or something else?

Suppose Shadow did know something was seriously wrong with her. But if he did know, he didn't dare say a word about it.

Trying to appear reassuring towards him, Rouge smiled lightly up at him, then led her eyes elsewhere in their surroundings.

"…Sorry Shadow…I don't know what I'm feeling right now…"

Slightly concerned, Shadow trailed his eyes away from the horizon before them and peered down at her through half lidded eyes. "… Do you feel like talking about it?" he spoke softly. "Obviously, I won't be going anyplace for a while." he jokingly added with a faint smirk. Glancing to her wings, his brow furrowed. He knew that Rouge felt that it was her fault that he was injured. And ironically enough, he felt as if it was his fault that he couldn't protect her.

If only he had kept his eyes on her when she needed him to, this never would have happened…

"It is my fault, Shadow…" Rouge murmured into the folds of his fur.

"What?" Shadow asked, almost a full second later as he tumbled out of his thoughts.

"You were thinking out loud, I heard everything you said."

"You…you did?"

"Yes." She confirmed, looking up at him.

Finding himself lost within those deep eyes of hers, Shadow lost the will to argue against her and sighed. "Sorry…"

"…Yeah… Me too…"

The thought crossed his mind if she really meant that or not, but he quickly disposed of it.

"...So…Are you ready to sleep yet?"

"Sleep!?" she voiced loudly in disbelief. "Who said anything about sleep? You were the tired one, not me!"

Chuckling softly, Shadow let his eye lids crumble to a close and he hugged her close. "Yeah... Well, goodnight, love."

Wondering why Shadow was fitting different pet names on her so much, Rouge figured she'd worry about it later, and cuddled next to him, keeping watch.

--

In the depths of the forest where he was left to wither away, Shadow's other half still remained slouched against the bark of an old tree.

His head was turned to the side and his mouth was hung in a gape. His eyes were tautly shut –the expression of pain still clearly visible across his features.

His 'body' was torn and beaten in multiple locations and his wounds were engraved so deeply, great amounts of his icy entrails had seeped out into the misty night air.

He was fading—disappearing. Shadow had bested him well. But one thing was for certain in his mind, he wasn't going to allow Shadow to remain triumphant for long.

His body gave a sudden jerk and painfully his eyes shot open. Taking in his surroundings with highly dilated pupils, the dark mirror groaned as he tried to move his arms.

He could move his left arm but just barely. The right was still broken from his and Shadow's little battle earlier.

His body gave a slight twitch, then another and another; a raspy and broken sound came from within his battered being as his body shook and increased until it reached an audible level.

He was laughing. In all his pain and torment, he still managed to find his previous fight amusing.

Shadow would have done anything to protect that woman…Anything…

Chuckling louder now, he gave his pain no mind as his laughter grew louder.

"It's too easy!" he roared maniacally, then reduced his amusement to a chuckle. It wasn't long before he started coughing roughly and as he began to, the shocks his body received from such thoughtless actions resulted in him collapsing into the grass.

Shaking with laughter and coughs alike, the dark mirror gazed upto the sky above—a thick glaze over his eyes.

And as if a switch had been flipped, his composure suddenly became a serious one.

He knew what was beginning to happen to him—his body. If he didn't find a new host, he would dissolve and ultimately be split into different parts. With his essence becoming so separated, he would no longer be able to take a different shape and would be nothing more than a fleeting spirit.

…Back to what he once was…

He was the one that had risen above most of the other spirits and became what he was. He was formed from a small collaboration of different spirits within Shadow's subconscious who all wanted the same thing—for Shadow to die and become like them.

So, 'he' was formed to get the job done.

Because of his past and constant mental torment, Shadow had unconsciously allowed those spirits into him, so they then became a part of him. From them being in his body for so long, they acquired the main language that he spoke and used it towards him.

Shadow was created as a tragedy and they believed he should remain one and wanted him to be removed from his world.

Once that were to happen, Shadow's essence would be up for the taking and be devoured so those "lesser" spirits that were in him could grow and become like his other self.

Free.

But that insolence, Maria always interfered once their plans almost came to fruition! She always made sure she knew where Shadow was when his essence separated from his body and because of that, she indirectly led him to where she was. To a place in-between worlds. So his soul was kept safe from the spirits' devouring motives. They were powerless around Maria.

Why?

If Maria's death never traumatized Shadow as much as it did, those spirits of guilt, trepidation and dejection would have never been born or inflicted within him.

In a way, she was the mother of those voices and they respected her for giving them "life", but they also despised her for siding against them. She stood for Shadow to live while they wanted him to die to claim his surrendered soul.

And that bat woman…she also caused many problems with keeping Shadow in his world. They had already attempted to get her out of the picture and his other half was assigned to that, but she just wouldn't die!

And once Shadow shared his essence with her, her body also became a nesting ground for some of the spirits—for those that could tolerate being inside her, that is.

They hated Rouge for keeping Shadow 'safe'.

Shadow couldn't live a normal life. Shadow wasn't meant to live a normal life--it was forbidden and impossible.

Yet, the 'forbidden' had happened and was still continuing to be as if it were the norm.

Because of this, Shadow was actually breaking the laws of his own creation. His role was over, but he still continued to remain in the world.

And it was being made so as if it was originally meant to be that way.

Shadow's other half snorted at the thought and tried to force himself upto his feet.

Just thinking about actually being a part of that abomination was more than he desired to take. Disgusted, he searched inside himself for a name…

A name that would describe what he was made to do…

Multiple titles swirled within his mind from suggestions by his spirit brethren but none of them stood out. Most of them were synonyms for a shadow or hatred, but only one named perked his attention.

_**Apallagi**_

Apallagi? What did that mean? And moreso, whose voice was that? Was that Maria's?

As if she could hear his thoughts, a response was given to him.

_**It suits you.**_

Not wanting to argue with a spirit such as her, Apallagi accepted his new name. Exhausted and determined to find a new body to dwell in, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Doing such would allow him to pick up the vital signs of the closest living being near him.

During his scan, many of the forest's trees were highlighted, as well as the small animals that bounded about.

Concentrating further, and nearly channeling all of his being into the passing breeze to do so, Apallagi soon picked up the faint life signs of a nearby human.

Ecstatic, but hiding it well to be able to concentrate, he allowed himself to be assimilated into the body---a left behind GUN soldier that was left for dead.

What was he doing there to be separated from his teammates that he would be left out in the middle of nowhere? Why did this even occur?

Needless to say, Apallagi could care less and settled within the near dead body.

--

"Where is it!" the President vociferated, literally tearing through Rouge's drawers. "I know it's in here! That agent wouldn't have left without it!

Standing outside her bedroom door, the soldiers that traveled with their authority hesitantly stood watch.

Most of them were uneasy. The very thought of being in the same place the other soldiers had been and were killed after leaving it shortly after made them quite unsettled.

Quietly, they exchanged concerned whispers as some made quick glances towards the President.

After going through one drawer and not finding what he was looking for, the President paused and visually searched the room fiercely.

He rarely became this driven, especially when it came to matter of those below him and his authorities, but this time was different.

He knew Rouge had some emeralds with her when she left. He had no idea where they were as of late, nor did he know if she forgot to bring them with her on purpose or otherwise.

He strongly doubted she would have left them behind, but between the incidents at the lab with the death of a soldier and the message of the operation, he had no idea what took place.

"Where is it?! Come on! Something of value must be here that can be used!!"

Soon tiring of one dresser, he dashed to her closet and began to raid that.

Numerous expensive designer bags and exquisite boxes tumbled down instantly by his rampage and some were even decimated to pieces.

The President had no care of what he destroyed in his former agent's dwelling.

It all belonged to him now. He could order the place destroyed if he willed it.

Actually, perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea.

Retreating from the closet, he clumsily dashed over to the door, tripping over a few of Rouge's items in the process.

Grabbing the doorframe tautly, he caught his breath momentarily as he gave his soldiers their next order.

"I want you to call the construction network and have them down here no later than 3 pm tomorrow."

"Sir!" they announced in unison. Then one boldly spoke up. "Why 3 pm sir? Why not now?"

"Hmmm" The President had to think about this one.

"That's a good question, soldier. I think I'll give her a little more time to see if she will return here or not."

He scoffed then chuckled inwardly to himself. "What was that agent thinking---sending the government faulty addresses. Did she think it would hold us off? " At this he chuckled darkly. "Haha...how cute..."

Not knowing what to say, the trained pawns exchanged confused and pondering glances with the other, then looked back at the President.

Waving the situation away, the President turned on his heels and proceeded to head back into Rouge's room.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Just be sure to remember to give them a call."

"Yes sir" they answered unevenly and resumed their watch.

Grinning to himself, the President greedily rubbed his hands together. "It won't be long now...!"

Having another round of amusement, the President went back to going through Rouge's belongings when a static-like buzz sounded around the room.

Knowing who it was, the President answered the call eagerly.

"Lavender sheets?"

"Not after Labor Day!" the President enthused, "Just give me a status report!"

Nodding responsively, the scientist pointed to the multiple charts and monitors behind him.

"Mr. President we have urgent news. The female bat's vital signs have been showing absolute resistance in accordance to the Ultimate Life's genes in her body!"

"What?"

"She is rejecting the cells! At this rate, whatever is left of her life will be consumed rapidly!"

The Present's features solidified. "Just how rapidly...?"

"By at least 125 above normal, sir."

"How much longer would you say she has to live?"

There was a pause as the scientist ran into the background to check his statistics. Judging by the long and brooding expression on his face, the President could already tell how grim the answer would be.

Returning to the screen, the scientist sighed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Less than 28 hours..."

28 hours?! That wasn't long at all!

"And what of the children?" the President dared to ask.

"...That...I cannot say sir..."

"Damn!" the President shouted. Fumbling in his pocket, he searched for another special phone and called his tracking team immediately.

Before the first syllable could be uttered on the other line, the President ruefully gave out his orders.

"Find that bat and bring her to the lab immediately! If she puts up any resistance, do NOT kill her. When she arrives, ready the anesthesia and a c-section. Also ready the bleach injection. That is all."

Ending the call, he returned his frantic attention to the forlorn face of the scientist, who said nothing but bowed his head in grief.

--

Before long, Rouge had managed to drift off to sleep. But what awaited her within her subconscious was an unspeakable terror she thought she never would see.

Countless images flashed behind her eyes as they darted frantically beneath closed lids.

The spawning images of her children…

Shadow falling to his knees…

Her screaming…screaming for death…

Then…

A blinding flash of white…

A sharp and sudden gasp tore through the air as Rouge's eyes shot open. Warm sweat trickled in sporadic rhythms down her forehead and coiled along the curve of her chin.

She had begun to suddenly feel extremely hot, as if something within her body was burning—melting--demanding to be set free. And whatever it was, it was more than willing to tear through her to claim that freedom.

Shaking uncontrollably, Rouge tautly grabbed her wrists to attempt to keep herself steady, but no avail.

'What's…happening to me…?' she cried aptly in her mind. 'What is going on…? Shadow!'

The second she thought his name, her frantic eyes darted straight to him. Struggling to keep her wavering focus on his resting form, Rouge's internal suffering doubled and she cried out in pain, clutching her abdomen.

'What…what is…'

**Mama…**

That voice! Those spirits! They were back again!

"Stay away from us!" she wanted to scream at them, but couldn't. The pain was too overbearing.

She just wanted them to go away…to leave her and Shadow alone….

**Mama…**

**You nuisance…**

**Both of you…**

**Should be removed…**

'No!! NO!' she vociferated in her mind, clutching her head and falling into the rough grass on her side.

Sporadically, she began to shake uncontrollably. Her trauma became so intense that she didn't feel the searing pain that tore through her from falling on her damaged wing.

She couldn't feel anything, but her body did. The pain had overlapped over itself so many times that she had almost become numb to it.

Her breathing soon became ragged and dry as she tried to cling onto her sanity, but she was failing horribly.

Failing…

Shaking…

Unknowingly, each time her suffering heightened, she would inch closer to Shadow. But each time she did, she felt a strange power enter her body that made her weaker and weaker.

What that power was, was Shadow's own and his abilities to use the Chaos Emeralds to their extent.

In her bouts of suffering, she was absorbing his Chaos energy from him and her body constantly rejected it.

Such irony of being able to consume such immense power, but to have it also deteriorate the very life that craved it.

'No…!' she cried in her tortured mind. Clutching her head, the voices seemed to increase as the raspy murmurs and sneers of their dark voices circled her head and slithered through her ears.

In a fit in remove their voices, she instinctively began to beat at her ears with her fists and vigorously shook her head to dispose of them.

Her attempts merely heightened their determination to destroy her—inside out.

Her breathing was deep and jagged now. A low growl and yelp rang out through gritted teeth as she continued to wallow in her suffering.

Her body wouldn't be able to take much more of this…

And Shadow…

She had been draining so much energy from him that he had fallen into an even deeper sleep and was completely unaware of her danger.

Their danger.

**Deserve to die…**

**Removed…**

**Liberation…**

**Liberation…**

**Exemption…**

**Exemption…**

**Exemption!**

"No!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Rouge screamed in a booming voice not her own. A great burst of light suddenly enveloped her and sent a rippling wave of force through the forest. Any form of life that was not rooted to the ground was shot a good radius away from her—including Shadow.

His body flew at a tremendous speed and was thrust against the ragged bark of an oak tree.

Groggily awakening from the impact, Shadow growled lowly and clutched his back.

He didn't have to look to know of the warm thick substance that oozed beneath his palm. He could feel it. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if his previous wounds had reopened.

But why did he suddenly feel so weak?

Risking a look upwards through one eye, it took his hazy vision a few seconds to calibrate and they second they did, he had to shut them.

Shielding his eyes from the intense light before him, Shadow tried to focus his vision again and lost all breathing at that moment.

Standing directly before him encircled in a ray of light was Rouge.

But her glow was no ordinary luminescent glow…

Her face was taut and her wild eyes were fixed on him.

His eyes etched deeper into hers and almost sympathized with the immense sadness that wavered in them.

Sadness…

Anger…

Revenge….

And…what else?

There was another emotion Shadow thought he saw…

Pleading—but for what?

Daring an inch closer, Shadow lifted a hand to reach out to her—ignoring the abnormal weight it carried from him being weakened.

But the words that escaped from her mouth nearly tore his heart in two.

"Get away from me…" she seethed, her voice sounding like a cross between a deep voiced man and a seductive woman's.

Shadow's eyes went unnaturally wide at her words, but the sound of her voice was what unsettled him more.

Still keeping a firm clutch on his back to cover the moist wound, he struggled to stand to his feet.

"…Rou...what…'s…" His words became minced the second he tried to form them.

What had gotten into her?

Then the answer hit him and for the second time that night, his breathing halted to a stop.

"No…" That one word was all he could mouth, his gaze remaining fixed on Rouge as she began to levitate into the air.

He glanced to her wings. They were still bent and contorted beyond normal shape. She wasn't flying at all.

'What have they done to her!' he shouted in his mind. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing at this moment.

The woman he loved was now glowering at him with a glare so cold and frigid…so unforgiving.

Is this how she truly felt? No! Those spirits were manipulating her! They had to be! Rouge would never look at him this way…Would she?

As if she could delve into his thoughts, and she very well could harnessing the majority of his powers, the expression on Rouge's face malformed from downtrodden to vexatious.

In a low deep tone, three words Shadow never had imagined he'd ever hear flew from her mouth—meaning every word.

"I hate you!"

--

"Sir, this is Unit GU56 reporting!" A young GUN soldier and pilot declared into his communication device. "We are now within range to capture and collect the rebel agent and secure her for the OR!"

"Excellent! And be quick about it!" The President's urgent voice wavered through the mono speaker. "I'll meet you there once I finish up my engagements here!"

"Yes sir!" the pilot responded and promptly ended the call.

Keeping his keen eyes on the green radar in front of him, he kept a close focus on the continuous blip of Rouge's location.

Although one of the tracking transmitters that had been planted on her was destroyed, the other located beneath her tail had still not been discovered.

This had gotten a few chuckles from the men in the team that have been tracking her, but all of GUN, especially the President, were grateful for that.

In the back of the large GUN tank of an aircraft, three other operatives stood by.

Two of them eyed the windows on either sides of the vehicle while the other stood near the clearing hatch.

Though that was a dangerous thing to do, the two soldiers figured that he would know better, but it was his choice and his consequence whatever happened.

Nearing closer to the part of the clearing where the transmitter's signal was going off, the pilot leaned forward in his seat at an attempt to peer out of the windshield.

The second he did, he nearly jumped back in his seat and lost control of the aircraft.

A bright, piercing and blinding pillar of light shot skywards out of almost nowhere and nearly blinded the soldier.

Regaining control of the ship, he urgently called to his teammates about what he saw and to deplore the hatch and prepare for capture.

--

Down below, a rather unsettling feat had taken place. In almost the blink of an eye, Rouge had kicked Shadow to the grass and had a sharp heel engraved deep in the back of his left shoulder.

"…This is your fault…Because of you I have to remain like this…" she spat, uncaring of how much she hurt him.

His arm nearly crushed under her weight, Shadow painfully tried to push himself up from the dirty and scratchy flora, but a swift heel to his shoulder cancelled that immediately.

As he lay there, struggling and wallowing in his own thick crimson, hatred of this woman had never crossed his mind.

Instead, flashes of their lives did.

Images of them getting out of that forest…

Giving the President what he deserved…

Rouge having her children…

Them being a family…

Him proposing to her…

Their wedding day…

Every pleasant thought…was it all to be for naught?

By the looks of things now, it certainly seemed that way.

And that was one thing that Shadow would hate to place aside and to bear moving on without her.

A gurgled sound rippled from him, emulating the noise of a growl and the attempt at speech. Arms trembling, he forced himself up from the ground slowly, silently cursing his weakness.

Rouge witnessed this, but did not say a word. Her bodily glow seemed to intensify as her accusing eyes narrowed at him.

'**_What are you doing!_**' She heard a voice cry inside her mind. **_'Stop torturing him! You love him!'_**

"…No..." Rouge murmured back, her head slowly moving from side to side in disagreement. "This has nothing to do with love…I should have known what I was getting myself into when I carried him home…" she continued, her gaze hardening.

Who was she talking to?

Shuddering from the cool air nuzzling into his open wounds, Shadow risked a daunting look upwards at her. Breathing deeply and lowly, he discreetly searched her luminous form for answers.

But he was too weak to argue with her and was far too weak to yell at her to bring her back to reality.

His mind reeled back to the time she used Chaos Control right before his eyes. Since then their suffering had gotten worse.

From the moment she had been injected with his genes, her behavior had begun to change. He could understand her body adapting to his genes, heck, even he had to.

But Rouge was also pregnant and who knew what else was put in her besides his DNA.

But because of the insertion of his DNA, her path to ruin had begun.

Feeling the full brunt of his guilt rise within him like an overflowing body of water, Shadow shut his eyes in remorse.

And he blamed no one but himself.

Not the spirits, not his darker counterpart, but himself.

He knew from the start what dangers he could impose upon Rouge if he decided to stay with her. He knew what would happen, and yet, he found it difficult to resist the pleading of her sweet lips.

That one kiss had led up to the predicament they were in now…

An ordeal of survival and obtaining a firm hold on sanity.

And he was the one to blame.

If Rouge beat him and tortured him, it was what he deserved, wasn't it? He dragged her into all this.

'**_That's not true!'_** A soft voice rang out in his mind. Instinctively looking upwards and around for the voice, he knew there was no reason to.

He recognized that voice.

Panting, he brought his troubled eyes back to Rouge who returned his gaze with a remorseful one of her own.

It would seem as if she knew what had been going on in his mind and neared closer to him.

Locked in the other's gaze, neither of them dared to speak. But for a second, only for a second, did Shadow witness Rouge's delirious features soften.

The moment she parted her lips to speak, a strong gust of wind whipped past them and they both looked up.

Both remained in awe at the hovering aircraft above them and recognized them immediately as…

"GUN" Rouge muttered, emotionless.

Knowing they had arrived to collect her, every hint and speck of respect she had for them melted into her burning hatred and disgust for them.

Clenching her fists, the blazing aura around her intensified as she eyed the vehicle.

A pang of realization shot through Shadow as he felt exactly what she was going to do.

Leaning forward, he reached out to grab her, calling her name, but he was too late.

The second before his fingers could barely even graze her skin, she had disappeared within a sharp photon of light.

-

Points to sum up:

-Apallagi is Greek for 'Exemption' 'Liberation' or, 'Deliverance'

-Rouge's body is reacting negatively to Shadow's genes and especially to the emeralds' power. When she absorbed a good amount of his energy, she also sapped some power from the emeralds within Shadow's body. And without much of their power, Shadow is pretty much extremely limited.

-Without Maria's death effecting Shadow so strongly and guiltily, Apallagi nor the other spirits, would exist. Something to think about.

-Mel


	9. Deliverance

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER  
A/N: There is a lot of gore and violence in this chapter. And surprisingly, there is some odd humor too O.o  
Enjoy.

--

Deliverance: _Final Phase_

**_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Goodbye. It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry. Oh well. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye."_** _–Silent Hill 4 "Room of Angel"_

_--_

A wavering existence echoed through an illuminated surrounding of nothingness.

_Inhale_

Inhale

_Exhale…_

_Inhale_

Inhale

_Exhale…_

A soft silken cloak of radiance encircled her lithe form as it began to take shape. Curled in a ball, levitating in mid-air, the essence known as Rouge began to 'awaken'.  
The effects of her chaos control manipulation slowly began to lessen in longevity as her materializing form began to stabilize within the GUN ship.

Witnessing the chaotic and bright display before them, the startled and bewildered GUN soldiers took hesitant and staggering steps backwards.  
The two on either sides of the dispatching area instinctively reached for their weapons, while the solitary soldier near the opening hatch stood in shock and awe.  
His mouth spread wide in an oval-shaped gape as his flighty eyes shifted all over Rouge's form.

Like a smooth and light feather drifting weightlessly to the ground, Rouge's right foot extended downwards, balancing effortlessly on balls of her feet.  
All the soldiers stared in unison, not knowing to fire at such a mysteriously beautiful creature or to visually devour her beauty.

It would seem they chose the latter.

As Rouge's weight became balanced on all of her toes, slowly her illuminated head turned towards the soldier near the hatch.

And there, her opinionated physical sublimity ended as her glazed eyes narrowed into slits towards those who stood before her.

…GUN soldiers…

….Just another disgusting remnant of the rest of the President's most trusted and "genuine" unit.

Just seeing the very sight of one within such a close distance made her stomach turn.  
To her, they were no longer the highly respected guardian unit she was once a part of. Now they were nothing but bitter and despicable traitors—the very same that she was now labeled as by them.

And to think at an earlier point and time, she was thrilled to be chosen to become an agent for them.

Never again would she make that mistake of trusting a GUN soldier ever again.

After the last few wispy hints of her body utilizing Chaos Control dissipated, her unnatural and eerie glow remained.  
She hated using Chaos Control. Everytime her body was exposed to the time-bending warp, she could feel something hot within her consume just a little bit more of her being.

The thought of it being her unborn children seeped callously through her mind, but she quickly disposed of that.  
But the very second she had, a sudden ripple of nausea swept through her and her hands instinctively went to her belly.

Part of her wanted death—her own death, while the other wanted to wipe out those who opposed her.  
Unknown to her, the spirits dwelling within her and towards those that were even trapped inside of her. wanted her dead. Now that her unborn children's growth was accelerating at such a rapid rate, those stray spirits could freely nurture them until the were matured enough to claw their way out of her body on their own.

But at this current point in time, her life and well-being was something she could care less about. Her enemies in front of her were her new target to dispose of.

Ironically, there was one thing she wanted to request of them  
And ever-so gradually, her lumina-garnished eyelids lowered into tiny crescent moons.  
Full lips quivering, they struggled to form words as they silently curved, voicing silent vowels.

The soldier she beheld took a step backwards as the enveloped venus clasped in a cascading glow made her unstable advance towards him.

"Kill me…." A faint voice squeaked, barely audible. "…Kill me…" 'Kill me now…' she inwardly pleaded.

Unanimously unsure of what action to take, the three guards quickly exchanged bewildered glances at the other.  
This was the woman they were ordered to secure, wasn't she? They heard of her and of her mission directly from the President to hunt down and capture the Ultimate Lifeform.  
She was said to be potentially dangerous and cunning---but the image of her they beheld now showed nothing of the sort.  
This woman---appeared as nothing more than a delicate and clumsy maiden than a threat.  
But unknown to them, this woman would be the very unraveler of their undoing…

Inside the cockpit, the young pilot realized the radar signals he once picked up from Rouge had jumped drastically from a mild blip to a very loud and constant beep.  
Leaning in closer at the display his gray eyes flittered about the information and a hint of his breath was stolen from him in a sharp gasp.  
"She's onboard the vehicle?!" he acknowledged in an ascending and shrill voice then immediately grabbed the intercom microphone.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION! Calling all units of GU56! Nullify the rebel agent, but do not kill her!" the urgent cry of the pilot rang heavily throughout the craft, instantaneously gaining the soldiers attention.

Alarmed at the sudden intrusion of his voice, Rouge stumbled backwards awkwardly and fell against one of the steel walls of the ship.  
A sharp and searing pain shot through her like photon bolt of lightening as her beaten and broken wing gave an unsettling crunch against the metal.  
Crying out, she clenched her head roughly and doubled over—her weight suddenly becoming unbearable.  
Everything became a blur and every sound in the room intensified a thousand fold—the sound of the wind whipping across the outside frame, the deep and ragged breathing of the soldiers, the heartbeats of the children continuing to swell and develop inside her—  
Everything  
" I repeat!"  
Everything was becoming too much…  
" Warning, I repeat! Do not---"  
It had to stop…

BOOM

Jumping at the explosive sound, all three of the soldiers threw their attention immediately to the ship's intercom as it fell to the floor in flaming pieces.  
Alarmed, their searching and frightened eyes unhesitantly darted to Rouge. Laying against the wall with her legs absent-mindedly spread and firm hands clawing at her head, her body shuddered unstably.  
'…Can't take it…' she murmured in her jumbled mind 'I…can't take it!!!'  
"Kill me!" she cried, not realizing the pleading emphasis in her voice. "Kill me!"  
Not thinking twice, the soldiers all drew their handguns and aimed them directly at her.  
Her body still shivering and shaking as if it would crumble at any moment, Rouge's grip only intensified—as did her glow.  
The chaos energy that she had absorbed from Shadow was responding to her rushing adrenaline, but instead of aiding her, it did the exact opposite.  
The President's experiment in hopes of her becoming the vessel to harness the powers of the Ultimate Lifeform had failed. Rouge's life was draining away with each passing moment and with each bit of chaos energy that attempted to course through her to calm her frantic system. But by doing this, all of the power and energy that was sent out to help mend her was tearing her DNA structure to shreds as her system continued to deny that power.

And her children…what was to become of them?  
Rouge didn't know…and at the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted to end it. In her mind she forced herself to believe that she had already lost Shadow. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She wanted him out of her life…  
Not because she wanted to just forget about him, but because she was putting his life in danger. Again.

She was always doing that to him, yet he continued to allow her company.  
Why? Why??  
**_'Because he loves you!'_**  
"No…" she whispered, denying the truth. 'I don't want… him to love someone like me…Not anymore…'  
**_'Stop doing this to yourself! You need him! He needs you!'_**  
"…No…he's better off without me…"  
There was a slight pause as if the voice in her mind was battling with unseen emotions and considering what to say.  
Rouge knew who it was… She knew that the ethereal girl was only trying to help, and she was.  
Only, Rouge didn't have time for it anymore.  
Reluctantly, her heavy lids fluttered open and to her surprise, her eyes met with the cold hollow barrel of a pistol.  
Blinking warily at it, Rouge glanced over the weapon, noticing it had already been cocked. Blinking naturally, she gazed up at the soldier before her.  
Feeling as if her fear was merely fabricated as it washed away, Rouge continued to stare blankly at the male and slightly pursed her lips.  
"…What are you waiting for…?" she murmured in a thick and mysterious voice. "…Get it over with…"  
In the back of her mind, her pride flinched from the very thought of pleading for someone from GUN to take her life. …Pleading for double-crossing dogs to strip her away from this world.  
She turned down one mission and became labeled as a traitor. Becoming a traitor for exercising one's rights?  
But now, these units of GUN, no, all the units of GUN were the real traitors.  
It had become obvious to the soldier the possible content of the nonverbal loathing she was dumping on him by the glazed and cold gaze in her eyes.  
Yet he tried to mask his discomfort beneath a mocking sneer.  
"…You wanted to die…right…traitor?" he seethed, pressing the cold steel to her luminous forehead.  
Almost welcoming the weapon's tactility against her, Rouge's eyes dropped to the floor, then slowly closed.  
"What are you doing?!" one of the wayward soldiers called.  
"Our orders were to sedate her and bring her in, not to kill her!"  
"I know that!" the other retaliated, tightening his grip on the weapon.  
Her glow steadily intensifying in brilliance, Rouge's body began to loll backwards as she began losing control of her actions.  
She was running out of time.  
A pulse of pain pounded through her head and her body gave a quick jolt in reaction.  
An instant rush of cold prickled into her veins and began numbing the sensation of feeling within them.  
She could feel her vision fading as she opened her eyes slightly. Clouded green opals fleeted around in random spots on the floor as her breathing heightened in intensity.

_Inhale_

Inhale

_Exhale…_

_Inhale_

Inhale

_Exhale…_

"…Stop wasting time! Do it now!" she vociferated, her voice once again not being her own.  
Startled, the soldier hesitated and Rouge immediately looked up. The second she did, he pulled the trigger.  
A loud shot rang out and its resounding timbre echoed sharply throughout the craft.

Turning quickly to the possible gruesome scene they expected to see, the two soldiers winced in realization at what they saw.  
The soldier lay on his knees, huddled over in a shaking heap. Fiercely he gripped his leg. A dark and oozing substance had already begun to seep through the slits his fingers attempted to cover.  
"What happened?!" one of them shouted  
"Did you shoot yourself?"  
"No, look!" the other solider exclaimed, pointing towards a corner of the room. There the pistol lay, smoking and pointing directly at the spot the shivering male held.  
Grimacing through his open display of pain, the man angrily looked up at Rouge. Her calm and composed features rested peacefully about her softly lit face.

The moment he pulled the trigger, the chaos powers within her warped the weapon away from her face and into the corner. And within that exact moment, it fired.  
Glaring up at her, the soldier spat at her and grinned darkly. "….You want death? You'll get it…you filthy government slut…!"  
The words didn't even need to register within her. Her body began to react on its own. Within a mere split second, an unseen entity had picked up the soldier roughly by his neck. As he squirmed and struggled to get free, the invisible grip only tightened.  
With her surrounding glow continuing to grow in brilliance, Rouge effortlessly stood to her feet. As she did, the helpless body of the man before her rose as well.  
Smiling grimly, her eyes narrowed and a lithe hand rose in front of her.  
"…The next time you try to execute someone…" she began, eyeing the suffocating soldier through the small slither of gaps between her fingers. "…Do it right…"  
And with a quick flick of her wrist, a disturbing and moist cracking sound was heard as the soldier's neck suddenly twisted to its breaking point. Not yet satisfied, the illuminated figure continued to toy with the corpse. Clenching a fist only resulted in the harsh breaking of more bones and twisted flesh echoing through the room.

The remaining soldiers could only watch on with sickening gazes as the woman lifted his dangling body higher into the air before smashing it back down to the floor—again…and again...and again.

Spurts of crimson gushed out from the greatly contorted body; spilled down ragged and torn bits of bone as it ripped through the muscle. It pooled onto the hard floor, turning its dun blue color to a thick and soupy dark rose.  
When his broken and battered body no longer gave the sound of elaborate crunching as would that of a crisp fresh vegetable being snapped or cut in half, the delirious woman tossed his worthless corpse towards the dispatching hatch.

Met with such a force, the hatch immediately flung open and all the contents, including the other two members of GU56 proceeded to fly out into the night air like refuse.  
Her glazed eyes watched intently as the first one flew out without any struggle. But the second actually attempted to grab a hold of the corner of the door.

As the force from the blistering wind nearly tore his body apart, he struggled with all his might to aim his pistol at the glowing witch before him.  
Watching him and quite amused, she glanced towards the flapping door and forced it to slam into him, breaking his body in two.  
As the dismembered parts of him were torn away by the unmerciful quips of the wind, the woman winced for a moment and looked down.

A small, slick trail of red slid almost elegantly down her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of her own blood and by this happening, the adrenaline in her body heightened, as did her unnatural glow.  
But she had a mission to fulfill. Placing all other distractions aside, her body once again became adrift in midair as she eagerly made her way towards the cockpit.

"Rouge…." Shadow croaked, his voice now ragged and hoarse. From the second Rouge had teleported away from him, he strained all the strength he could muster yelling and calling for his lover in vain.  
And though she had already left him, a shaky hand still remained extended as it grasped the dancing remnants of her radiant chaos control.  
Staring at it as the last frail photons of light disappeared, a sudden sadness swept over Shadow's features.

All of this was his doing. All of it was his fault.  
Thinking he could live an actual life, opposing his "true" reason for creation as a weapon—  
Falling in love and continuing through with that love regardless of the consequences—  
Still being alive—

"…Dammit…I'm such a fool!" he shuddered, lucent and tepid tears stinging his liquidy eyes. "I never should have stayed…!"  
His whole body quivered as his hands dropped to his sides, and soon to the ground.  
He was barely unable to withhold his own bodyweight now that the majority of the chaos energy had been sapped from his body by Rouge.  
But he didn't hate her for that… No…he could never hate her…  
The one individual he couldn't stand right now was himself.  
Hot tears rolled down his muzzle and dribbled along his nose as his empty sobs began to consume him.  
He hated himself for allowing things to get out of hand. He hated himself for actually believing he had a heart. He hated himself for live, for existing…

And in the back of his mind, faint cackles and twisted words began to rise into his ears.

**It's not to late…**

End it… 

**End it now…**

"…"

**End it…**  
**That is your destiny…**  
**Nothingness…**

"…Nothingness…" Shadow echoed barely above a whisper.  
This was the one time he agreed whole-heartedly with those voices in his head. Nodding slightly, he slowly brought his heavy body up, and allowed its weight to force his back against a tree behind him.  
Laying there, an aimless flurry of thoughts ran through his mind—all of them somehow relating to Rouge and himself in some way.  
What they had…what they were to each other…  
Was that all completely gone now?

His body flinched and he shut his eyes as the hateful words she spat at him prior to her departure came seeping back to him through cracks of denial.

_"I hate you!"_

Something inside him snapped at that moment and he roughly brought his hands on either side of his face. Clenching and clawing through his flesh, he prepared to bring death upon himself by twisting his own neck.

'Rouge is gone….Those spirits have her…my power is too limited to do anything about it! …Without her I'm nothing! I'm dead!' "I'm dead!!" he yelled, his voice still hoarse and scratchy. And just before he ended everything, a sudden loud mechanical click forced him to open his eyes.

And they instantly widened to find the cold black void of a gun barrel staring dead-straight back at him.  
Frantic clouded red opals searched around the weapon for the beholder and chuckled without knowing to find it to be a GUN soldier.  
But little did he know that this 'soldier' knew him a lot more than Shadow acknowledged.

Smiling faintly at the irony of Gun always coming to disturb something in his life and now wanting to interfere with his attempts of suicide, Shadow sighed.  
'…Always following me…' he mused inwardly to himself. Placing his hands slowly at his sides, he shut his eyes and prepared for the possible. There was no reason to fight anymore. Why did it matter how his life was taken as long as it was?

Saying nothing at first at the presented opportunity, the GUN soldier just glared at Shadow, his lip in a disgusted curl.  
Grunting in disbelief at that this hedgehog was attempting to do, the soldier forced the gun closer to Shadow's face.  
But the nonchalant expression across the hedgehog's dead-pan features showed no fear of death by his enemies.  
He no longer cared.

He had given up.

Realizing this, the soldier hesitated, not knowing whether to shoot or kick some sense into Shadow for giving up.  
Frowning, he parted his lips to speak, but before he could, his walkie-talkie rang out a burst of static.  
"AT—N-TION! RED AL-RT! CALL-NG ALL GUN UN-TS! ATTE-ION!"

A distress call?

"What the hell--?" the soldier questioned, eyeing the noisy instrument before snatching it off his belt and holding it in front of him.  
Slightly bothered by all the noise, Shadow's ears twitched towards the sound. Nonchalantly, he lifted his head to the little device. But hearing only the broken words of another member of GUN due to choppy reception, his head once again began to lower.

Until the small sound of a light voice he knew all too well floated mysteriously over the device.  
"…Kill me…" it wavered; it's timbre fluxuating. "…Kill me…….."  
"Rouge!?" Shadow desperately inquired as the solider in front of him spat "That WOMAN!" simultaneously.

Glaring at the other, dark wild pupils searched disgruntled dim rubies.  
"You---!" Shadow growled, narrowing his eyes. He knew exactly who that was in that human body, now…  
Surprisingly relieved that his identity was found out, Apallagi grinned faintly only for a moment, then brought a finger to his lips. "Shh!!"  
"ATTEN-ION! I REPEAT! RED A-RT! THE REBEL AG-NT HAS----urk!!"  
"What happened?!" Shadow demanded, only to be abruptly shushed again.

"….You're all the same…" Rouge's threatening tone rose sharply, nearly bleeding through the static of the walkie-talkie. Then she cackled, causing Shadow's body to tense in terror.  
The worst had happened as he had feared. Those spirits had manipulated her somehow.  
But then, in the back of his mind he wondered if it really was their doing or did she add to it as well herself?

As if an answer to his question, the static-infested sound of a struggle popped through the speaker as the hurtful and excruciating cries and gasps for breath by the GUN soldier were heard.  
"Do you want me to stop…?" Rouge asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.  
Another painful yelp was heard from the soldier and he continued to gasp for air.  
Both Shadow and Apallagi could only imagine what was unfolding as the scene took place.  
--  
The helpless soldier kicked his legs wildly as his hands continuous grasped at the invisible force tautly encircled around his neck. His bulging face was turning redder by the second as all the blood from his head remained overlapping upon itself from being unable to travel past his neck.

Seeing his useless struggle, Rouge raised a wary eyebrow, then half-frowned. "…Are you done yet? You're only going to make it worse for yourself like that… …In fact you should be losing the sensation of feeling in your arms and legs soon…" she stated in a droning tone, contrastingly different from her normal voice.

A gurgle passed by the soldier's mouth as he fought to form words, still flailing his appendages.  
"…I…t doesn't…mat..er! I…am making sure…this plane…get..s….to…the hos...p..tal…!"  
Eyeing him with a dim emptiness in her lucid eyes, Rouge narrowed them and raised a fist.  
"…You weren't listening to me…Here let me help you…" she whispered and roughly jerked her arm downward.  
Not another second passed within that moment as a loud and disturbing sound of a moistened fulmination echoed throughout the small control room. An assortment of crimson and carmine splattered across the windshield; speckled fresh dapples of dahlia and garnet about Rouge's face and form; spilled amongst the control panel…  
Not caring in the least at the display, Rouge's eyes narrowed and she tossed the remaining battered bits of the body aside.  
Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her and she grabbed her head, screaming.  
She didn't have much time.  
Unbeknownst to her, with such a liquidy mess on the control panel, the auto pilot feature began to frizzle out. The plane began to lose altitude and control and before she realized what was happening, it took a straight nosedive downward.  
Her whole being had been engulfed with so much throbbing and intense pain, she didn't notice the crash. She didn't notice her body being thrown and jostled around within the small area.  
She didn't realize her body struggling to stand and walking out into the open air.

When her body and vision were granted to her and only her yet again, a haze of blurred colors was all she could see in front of her before she limply fell to her knees, and then on her stomach…  
Then everything …  
Went  
Black.

--

The sudden chaotic popping of static from the walkie-talkie caused both Apallagi and Shadow to exchange glances.  
"The hospital---!?" Shadow croaked. Grimacing from the pain that had been inflicted upon him from both his lover and Apallagi, it took nearly all the strength he could muster to attempt to push himself too his feet.  
He didn't even get the chance to make it mid-way before a shot rang out and nearly pierced him in the shoulder.  
Startled, he fell back against the tree and glared up at a tight-lipped Apallagi.  
Frowning at Shadow, Apallagi blew the dissipating smoke from his gun and cocked it again.  
His eyes teeming with disappointment, his brows furrowed.  
"… You're not thinking of saving that woman, are you…?" he groused in a calm and steady tone, aiming the weapon at Shadow's arm.  
Panting from all the stress that had been wrought upon his body, Shadow sincerely gave Apallagi direct eye contact.  
"…Of course I am…" he responded in a hushed voice.  
Hearing him sound so defeated and pathetic led a faint flicker of a smile across Apallagi's stern features but a small frown soon took its place.

It would seem that in addition to a great amount of his energy being absorbed, this fool had also nearly damaged his voice just to call out to that woman.  
' How sweet…' Apallagi internally quipped sarcastically.  
Half-smiling, he raised the gun up a bit higher, and wasn't too thrilled to see Shadow do nothing but glance at the barrel, then return his dejected eyes back to him.  
As much as he despised Shadow and that woman, he truthfully couldn't stand to believe that Shadow would be willing to take his own life. He wanted to have the honors of doing that!  
Still…he knew they were all running out of time.  
His temporary dwelling in a human body wouldn't last another day because the body itself was already near death.  
He knew that woman didn't have long to live either. And from the looks of it, Shadow wasn't that far behind in joining them.  
He wasn't sure what could be done, but what he did know was he couldn't let Shadow die just yet…

"…What are you waiting for…?!" Shadow urged. Hearing his raspy declaration, Apallagi seamlessly drifted out of his trance.  
" Are you going to kill me here or aren't you…?"  
"… I can't kill what's already dead…"  
Shadow winced for a moment as confusion littered his features.  
Expecting this reaction Apallagi lowered the gun and knelt down to meet Shadow's height.  
"…Did you forget? Wasn't it you who attempted to kill himself just minutes ago? Wasn't it you who said you wanted to die? You wheezed it!"  
"—That was..."  
"And now you expect to just get up and save that woman? Not that long ago, you gave up and wanted death…Didn't you…"  
To this Shadow was silent and guiltily his eyes fleeted between Apallagi's then adverted his gaze to the dark grass below him.  
Apallagi said nothing as he watched a good portion of the grass get pulled from the ground in Shadow's aggravation.  
Amused, he inwardly whistled to himself, but continued on.  
"…As far as I'm concerned, a corpse can't save a life. Couldn't save its own."  
"…."  
"If this woman means so much to you, do you really think you can save her…? …She's going to die you know…"  
Shadow's whole body jerked at those words and he pounded a fist into the ground. "She isn't…!" he wheezed. "You don't know that!"  
But he did.  
Gritting his teeth as he resumed to push his body upwards, Shadow continued his words. "...I'll save her…as long as she's still alive we have a chance…. I..." Shadow shivered as he forced himself to one knee. "…I have to save her…Chaos Emerald power or…or not…! …For our sake… If she dies….then I'm dieing with her!"  
Apallagi slowly stood up and then shook his head. If Shadow didn't be quiet and stop wasting more of his limited energy, then he'd be going sooner than he thought.  
"Shhh! Save your strength, would you? Look, that woman may have absorbed a lot from you, you still possess the Chaos Emeralds don't you?"  
Not giving Apallagi respectable eye contact, Shadow nodded.  
Apalligi nodded as well. "Allright. We're going to need to you to use Chaos Control…"  
Shadow shook his head. "I'm too weak to do that."  
"Shut up with that!" Apallagi snapped. "We need you to use them to get to the hospital. I thought you wanted to save her?"  
To this, Shadow couldn't argue with. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
A dim multicolored glow began to emanate from him and slowly he clenched his fists to contain the power.  
Apallagi noticed the emerald's full spectrum glow wasn't white and figured it was because so much was taken from them. …That would mean that woman had contained both the negative and positive energies of the emeralds inside of her.  
And she was still alive? That was quite a feat…  
Through the wavering display of the nebulous colors, Shadow slowly began to lift his lids; at first midway, then completely.  
Looking to Apallagi with determined and tired features, he gave him the okay. "…We're leaving…" he mouthed. The second Apallagi stepped closer into the time-bending light, they disappeared in slithery wisps of a pale aurora.

--  
**Mama**  
**Mama…**  
**Lifeless...**  
**Nothingness…**

Rouge…

'Mm…?'

**_…Rouge…Can you hear me?_**

'Who's…calling me…?'

Floating within the secluded void of her subconscious, the entity that responded to that name 'awakened' inside herself.  
Opening her eyes, the brightness of the void didn't faze her in the least, as she had become familiar with it.  
She knew that when she ended up here, that meant that she must have fainted and lost consciousness.

Rouge…

Looking around and behind her, she saw nothing, but knew that voice. Once her eyes returned to the front of her, her eyes met face to face with Maria's.  
_'…Who…who are…'_ she trailed off, catching herself before she continued any further. Squinting, she recognized the young girl standing before her.  
_'You're…Maria aren't you?_' she asked, hints of uncertainty littered throughout her voice.  
Slightly surprised that one so close to Shadow didn't know much of her to recognize her, the young girl closed her eyes and lightly clasped her delicate hands in front of her.  
**_'…Rouge…there is a very important matter that I must speak to you about…'_**  
A little shocked the girl suddenly became so business-like, the confused bat gave her a funny look, but then listened to what she had to say.  
Choosing her words carefully, the girl took a breath, then cautiously gave the bat her full attention.  
Worry wavered within her glossy eyes as she spoke.  
**_'…Rouge… I'm very sorry to say this, but…your time is running out…'_**  
Hearing this, she blinked in awe. She didn't know anyone else knew.  
Not knowing how to respond, her eyes trailed downwards in disgrace. _'I know…'_

'You do…? Then…You must know that Shadow is on his way to save you… but…'

_'Shadow?'_ she exclaimed, her voice instantly heightening in exasperation.  
Seeing her display of what she thought was happiness, the young girl's blue eyes slightly narrowed in thought. Just moments ago her love for Shadow was being forced aside and minced. She claimed that she hated him and it sounded pretty convincing that she meant it.  
Or perhaps, she was being manipulated somehow?  
**_'…Apallagi…_**' the girl whispered under her breath **_'Is this your doing as well…?'_**  
Having such great hearing, the girl's words were picked up immediately.

'Apallagi? Who are you talking about?'

**_'..Forget I said anything about that. I only came here to warn you.'_**

_'About Shadow?'_

_**'Yes… with him coming here, he had to use Chaos Control to do it…and because of the experiment the president ordered to have done on you, you have become the next Ultimate Lifeform.'**_

_'I-I have?'_

**_' Yes but, because of that, you unknowingly took a lot of Shadow's power away from him. …Not to mention the battles he's been in...'_** she trailed off, biting her lip. She intentionally left out the part where it was Rouge herself that aided in beating Shadow down as well after his battle with Apallagi.  
And from the disbelieving awe that was dressed across her face, it was apparent that she may not have remembered it very well.  
Perhaps she was manipulated.  
The young girl wondered about that.

_**'Rouge, there is one thing I need to make clear to you…'**_

_'What…what's that?'_ she asked, as the void began to shake.  
Looking upwards frantically, she searched for the source and cause of such a happening, but the girl did not react the same.  
She knew what that meant.  
Rouge was regaining consciousness.  
At this moment, the bat was beginning to lose her sense of stable balance within the void and almost toppled out of her sedated mental state when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
The girl had reached out to her at the last second, still having a message to relay, but there wasn't enough time._**  
'You have to believe me! You mustn't hate Shadow. He's extremely weak right now.'**_

_'What?!'_

_**'If you feel any kind of hate towards him the emeralds within his body will resonate with the energy your body absorbed and he will--!'**_  
When another tremor rippled through, the girl's grasp was lost and all she could call out before Rouge's essence disappeared was: **_'Don't let him go!'_**

--

Feeling as if she had been returned to her body, Rouge jumped from the sudden realization but barely moved.  
Forcing her eyes to open the first thing she saw was white.  
Stark white walls surrounded her.  
But she still couldn't move.  
Looking down she found herself to be strapped down to a chair.  
Immediately beginning to wriggle this way and that way to break herself free, she had already begun to panic.  
She was inside the hospital now, in a very small room. It was so small, it seemed like one of those isolation rooms.

Hospitals…she hated hospitals…

Attempting to take a deep breath, all that she gained was a thin intake of sticky and nasty tasting air.  
She immediately tried opening her mouth, but no avail.  
It was taped shut! Ducktaped.  
Really starting to panic, she began kicking her legs as best as she could to push herself out of the heavy chair.  
But a burning and ripping pain tore through her causing her to scream.  
Shuddering, her body constantly shook as she cautiously became more aware of the excruciation.  
Hesitantly her tearful eyes trailed downwards and widened at what she saw---or rather what she didn't see.  
Her swollen belly was gone.  
All the throbbing pain she felt had come from the C-shaped stitch etched across her abdomen.  
And it had been done not that long ago. Speckles of dried blood could still be made out.  
It hurt. It hurt so much. Not just the pain itself, but the fact that her body had been tampered with again without her knowing. And probably from within the exact same hospital.  
Hot tears stained her dispirited face and dribbled down her chin.  
This was it, wasn't it…  
She had lost Shadow, she was losing herself, but now her children too?  
A soft sound seeped from her and gradually increased into a wail that repeatedly collided against the walls.

In the midst of her sobbing, she failed to notice the two figures that stood in the doorway to the left of her.  
One of them was none other than the President himself, while the other was the same beady-eyed doctor that had operated on both her and Shadow.  
The President had also received the distress call from the pilot of unit GU56, as did everyone in GUN in conjunction with this project.

The muscle in the President's jaw began to tense as he watched Rouge, taped and strapped down, struggle and bawl like a baby.  
Which to him was highly ironic since her babies had already been extracted from her just minutes prior.  
The beady-eyed doctor was the one who operated on her just as before.  
When she collapsed from the crash, she coincidentally ended up on the entry pavement to the President's secret laboratory/hospital.  
There was a multitude of experiments held there and Rouge was just another addition.  
Since her belly had grown quite large and she had already been greatly suffering from taking in so much Chaos power, the lab scientists, the President and the beady-eyed doctor all agreed to extract the babies from her via a C-section. That was what the President ordered beforehand, after all.  
Along with a bleach injection…

The children were sealed away in a special lab where they were incased in large sized tubes filled with liquid.  
They were littered with microbes that monitored their every vital sign applicable.  
Outside the lab door and throughout that section of the hallway was a set of infa-red sensors.  
Anyone with a bypass scrambler could get through these beams to study and work on the new lifeforms, but any unauthorized personnel without a scrambler would set off the alarm.  
And when that would happen, the whole lab would begin a self-destruct countdown.

The President had pride in himself for such an "ingenious" concept, but he never took into consideration to when and if that particular concept would backfire in his face…

Turning towards his beady-eyed cohort, the President opened his hand.

The doctor knew exactly what he was asking for and placed the

3 ounce needle of the injection in the palm of his hand.

With a courteous smile, the President nodded to the doctor and stepped further inside the room.

Watching him confront the delirious woman, hiding the needle from her, the doctor sadly shook his head and lightly closed the door behind him.

Alone with his rebel agent, the President walked suspiciously around her, enjoying watching her squirm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, agent…" he mocked almost sarcastically. "You wouldn't want to reopen those wounds of yours…"

Hearing that was all it took to get her attention.

Glassy red eyes flashed as she sharply turned to acknowledge the embodiment of dissimulation.

Accepting her cruel gaze as a form of flattery, the President casually strolled over to her.

Stepping in front of her, he roughly grabbed her chin to get her to face him.

Scarlet tinted eyes of pain narrowed at him. A small film of tears glossed her eyes and swam hesitantly before beginning their decent down her stained face.

Even in his malcontent towards his rebel agent, the President still thought she appeared rather beautiful tangled in her anguish.

Nearing closer, he pressed his lips against her eyelid, only to cause Rouge to scream and struggle even more.

But without knowing, she twisted her body too much and wailed from the pain that tore through her abdomen.

Shaking uncontrollably, the tears continued to flow like a small body of water.

The President watched her ruefully. His mouth twisted into an acidic smile.

Moving back slightly out of her space, he lifted a hand and struck it sharply across her face.

Before she could make a sound, he did it again and again and again until a spurt of crimson gushed from her skin.

There he stopped.

"You've cost me a lot of time and money, agent…" he spoke in a steady tone. Glancing at the smeared blood on the back of his hand, the President wiped it off roughly against the top of her fur-matted forehead.

When the tortured woman gave no response, his hand rose in preparation to strike her again, but for some reason he stopped himself.

Instead, he grabbed the end of the tape around her mouth and fiercely yanked it off.

Her neck jerked roughly from the action and her head heavily dropped to her chest. Coughing, but too weak to react to it, Rouge remained there, sulking and beaten.

The source of her problems was sneering right in front of her and she couldn't do a thing. The only satisfaction she got was having the thought of tearing him to shreds once she got out of that chair.

Her body was too weak to be manipulated as well. So those "accidents" that she wrought upon unit GU56 were now invalid to reinitiate.

Still not giving him a response, the President's expression malformed from impatient to delirious.

"Answer me…." He growled, his grip tightening around the syringe behind his back.

Still not saying a word, Rouge meticulously trailed her moist eyes to him, then led them elsewhere.

Furious now, but fighting to suppress it, the President continued with what he had to say.

"…You have no idea how much this experiment was worth and because your body resisted the Ultimate Life's genes, not only were you a failure but so were your children!"

Children?

Rouge's ears perked up at this, but just as quickly, they folded downward. Her children…were a failure? What happened to them? Where were they?

"…m…my….my…chil…dre…n…wh…..what…" she breathed, barely audible.

Interested now that he had hit a sensitive spot, the President smiled curtly.

"Yes…that's right. And with them being failures, our entire experiment was a waste. And you are to blame. You sterile woman… I should have stuck with the original plan to execute you for turning your back on GUN…

"You no longer have a use…"

He paused, his eyes roamed between hers, checking for any realization or responses. Her eyes were slightly widened, but appeared almost lifeless and defeated.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he brought out the syringe and released some of its pressured contents through the needle to make sure they flowed properly.

Catching glimpse of the substance, Rouge's breath was caught in her throat and her eyes shot open as wide as possible.

Chuckling sadistically, the President stepped closer to her.

"…This time…I'll make sure you don't get another chance…"

--

Out in the hallway, sparks and slight flashes of light were seen as Shadow's Chaos Control materialized into view.

Two forms gradually began to emerge from the display until they manifested fully in the hall.

As soon as the warp ended, a decrepit Shadow dropped to his knees and then to his hands.

Apallagi said nothing as he watched Shadow struggle for balance within his own body and failing.

He narrowed his eyes. One solid blow was all that was needed and he could almost guarantee that Shadow would not get up again.

Actually that almost didn't sound like a bad idea.

He had already used Shadow to teleport to the hospital to assimilate with his children so they could take over Shadow's body and devour his existence.

Without that woman, Shadow had nothing left to believe in, nor fight for.

What the perfect opportunity…

Taking a step towards the nearly relinquished hedgehog, Apallagi took out his gun. He actually didn't approve of the way these weak humans had to resort to weapons such as this to execute one another, but he wanted to make sure Shadow would not be coming back. This body was much too weak to engage in his type of combat.

His breath now shallow and ragged, Shadow's body ached more than he realized before. He felt so heavy, so tired.

He had gotten this far to save the woman he loved, but in his state, what could be done now?

Allowing his lids to crumble to a close, Shadow declared to himself that this was it…

He had no acknowledgement of Apallagi's motives and even if he did, he wouldn't have believed he could do anything about it.

Suppose what Apallagi said about Rouge was right?

If she was going to die, then Shadow had no complaints or retaliations about joining her.

Defeated, Shadow's fingers curled into fists on the cold floor and his body began to shake.

A tepid burning sensation pierced the back of his eyes and he squeezed them shut even tighter.

He felt so pathetic. Here he was, the ultimate lifeform drained, dying and unable to save his own love.

And now he was shedding tears about it—empty, worthless tears.

Those spirits were right…he was nothing.

_Shadow!_ He heard an urgent voice call.

Instinctively looking up, his blurred vision hindered his perception of his surroundings. But through the midst of the liquidy obstruction, soft and familiar colors of light blue and tanned gold appeared, complimenting a delicate face…

"Ma—Maria…?"

Annoyed, Apallagi scoffed. "Shut up, you're just hallucinating…" he groused, despite the fact he could see her too.

Hearing his attempt at getting Shadow to ignore her, she tossed a stern glance Apallagi's way and he instantly recomposed himself.

Then he grumbled when she looked away.

Disgusted that Maria had the guts to actually show up at a moment like this to interrupt what he was going to do, Apallagi frowned with a grunt and put the weapon away.

Irritated, he watched the two.

_"Shadow…"_ the gentle blonde coaxed _"Shadow please stop this…!"_

Gazing up at her as if she were the one that bore him, Shadow's features contorted to a heart-wrenching sob.

Neither Maria nor Apallagi had ever seen him like this.

Watching her beloved friend shiver and squall in lament, the girl closed her eyes in remorse, then shifted her soft gaze towards Apallagi.

Her features hardened slightly at him as if to silently scold him for his actions.

And reluctantly, he accepted that.

Seeing his reaction, a small curve of a smile graced her lips and she nodded towards him. _"You know what you have to do."_ She mouthed to him _" The children are in a special room in this hallway. There are also alarms set to go off if the sensors detect any activity."_

He nodded, heeding her every statement. He really didn't approve of her doings, but without her, he was as good as gone.

Wait a minute…

The body he was in wouldn't last much longer anyway and when that happened, unless he could reclaim Shadow's body again or even that woman's he would be able to 'live' a bit longer.

But if they died, what did he have left?

Figuring if he was going to leave the world, he may as well leave with a bang…

So, with a crooked smile, he accepted what Maria informed him, having ulterior motives in the back of his mind.

Of course, she knew he was upto something, but decided to allow him to have his way, as long as he handled the children to keep them away from scientific clutches.

_"Apallagi…"_ she began, speaking in a low tone now_, "Also, if Shadow is unable to do it, please save Rouge."_

He grimaced. He KNEW she was going to say something like that.

"Please… And one last thing…"

"Yeah what…"

She paused, then smiled faintly. "…It would be wise for you to choose life over death…. And don't even think about tampering with theirs."

With a 'hmph' Apallagi neither agreed nor denied to this.

Her wishful gaze lingered upon him for a moment, then returned to Shadow.

His sobs had calmed considerably during her talk with Apallagi and to her amazement, he was laying collapsed on the floor with his hands in grasping claws.

This definetely wasn't good.

_"Shadow…"_ she whispered sadly, beginning to fade. Looking to Apallagi with sincere trust swimming in her eyes, she nodded to him.

_"Please do the right thing…"_

Her voice quietly echoed until she had faded completely.

Once she was gone, Apallagi stole a cold glance towards Shadow.

What a pathetic sight. He would have loved to end it now, but, he had another idea. Not even bothering to wake the hedgehog up, Apallagi began to make his way down the corridor, looking for any indications of tiny machinery that would produce an "invisible" beam.

Upon finding it, he had to push setting off the alarms on purpose aside and started searching for the laboratory door.

Ironically enough, he was standing right in front of it.

Discarding how easy that was to the back of his mind, he glanced at the control panel next to it. It needed a keycard of some sort.

Not knowing if he had one or not, he searched all the pockets and small utility belt for a card of some sort. Surprisingly he found three and swiped one.

"Access Denied."

"What?! …I guess I swiped it the wrong way…" he mumbled, flipping the card around and scanning it again.

"Access Denied."

Growing irritated by the second, he tossed the first card over his shoulder and swiped the second card the in the same fashion.

"Access Denied."

"Access Denied. One try left remaining before temporary lab lockdown."

Frowning deeply, Apallagi looked at the remaining card in his hand, and then back at the small control panel.

This could be the card he needed all along, yet, Apallagi wasn't one to believe in hope and lucky chances.

So to save time and possible failure, he threw the key card aside, whipped out his gun and popped 3 shots into the panel.

Sparks frazzled out of it as it began to flash in alternating colors of green and red.

"Access DeAccess GrAccessAccess" the automated voice scrambled in overlapping responses.

Then seconds later, the light remained green and the door slide open with a heavy mechanical swish.

"Hmph, this stupid contraption actually does have a decent use" he mused and placed the gun back in its holster.

His heavy boot steps echoed throughout the room and resounded from the floor with a thick click sound.

Taking in his surroundings, discomfort swiftly engulfed him from all that he witnessed.

There were rows upon rows of different and odd appearing clumps of masses floating in countless tubes.

He assumed they were bodies of some sort.

Passing through them, he came to the conclusion that every form of "life" in this lab was pre-mature or underdeveloped in some way.

And with that being the case, that said a lot about those children.

He honestly had no idea how he'd find them. It wasn't like he could tell one altered form of mass from the other.

But as he passed the 4th row, he felt something resonate within him.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to his right and saw 2 large tubes with seemingly identical forms floating within them.

Nearing closer, he could make out the primitive forms of a bat's ears on one and a hedgehog's quills on the other.

Sad to say, their appearances were so deformed, it took him a while to barely even make that out.

Their bodies weren't fully developed and their skin hadn't reached its potential thickness.

He could clearly see the rapid beatings of their little hearts through the thin layers of skin.

They weren't going to make it.

Sympathetically, he placed his hands against the glass and allowed his forehead to gently follow suit.

There was no way he could assimilate with them like this. They were too premature and incipient.

Although there was nothing he could do to help them mature, he was willing to get them out of there.

Moments later, the door to the lab swished open and Apallagi briskly but carefully walked out, carrying the two embryonic tubes under both arms.

Pausing in his steps, he looked down either sides of the hall, contemplating where to go next.

That woman still needed saving and Shadow was still probably unconscious to be of any use. Besides, he wouldn't want to risk carrying her and the embryos. They were more important to him than she was.

Not sure what to do but wanting this situation to end, he casually went over to a set of infa-red beams. A hint of determination flickered within his dark eyes as he lifted a leg right between the invisible beams.

And not a second later, the lights in the hall dimmed drastically, and a loud clamor of a wailing siren went off.

As Apallagi hurried towards Shadow's location, he grinned.

"This had better wake him up…!"

--

_15:00:00_

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. ATTENTION ALL PEROSNNEL. THE FACILITY SELF-DESTRUCT COUNTDOWN HAS BEEN INITIATED."

"Wh-what?!!" The President exclaimed, looking upwards.

The lights continued to fade in and out as the automated alarms continued to blare.

"THIS FACILITY WILL DETONATE IN APROXAMATELY 15 MINUTES. I REPEAT—"

"Dammit!!!" The President growled, knowing whoever set off the alarm had some affiliation with Rouge.

Glaring down at her his wild eyes raced. The execution procedure would take over 5 minutes to go through with, not to mention another 30 to make sure it worked! He didn't have enough time!

Panicking, the President glared at Rouge, who appeared to be suffering from the extreme volume of the alarms and pressed her folded ears closer against her head in an attempt to block it out.

Not knowing what to do but wanting her to die for the treason and failure she had committed, he quickly lifted his foot off the floor and sharply connected his boot with her abdomen.

With a high-pitched bloody shriek, Rouge's body jumped upon impact but she was forced back down into the chair by a heavy stab to the neck from the needle.

Pressing on it callously, the President released as much of the substance as he could into her neck, eager to see the bulging skin that the liquid began to fill.

A loud rumble vibrated through the sector of the facility and the same automated message repeated.

Unable to take the possibility of risking his life, the President left the needle in with only half of its contents submerged within Rouge's neck and clumsily ran out of the room.

Her body exhausted and mutilated, Rouge's mouth was caught in a gape as her pupils began to dilate as she struggled to stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head.

_Shadow…_ her mind pleaded as her vision began to blur. _…Shadow…I'm sorry. …I never …hated you…_

Slowly, her lids began to lower.

_I… I lo…ve…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_-- _

_09:30:58_

"WAKE UP!!" Apallagi yelled, bounding down the corridor to Shadow.

Apparently, he wasn't unconscious enough to be deaf from the blaring alarms and had begun to stir.

Weakly sitting up, he had to allow his eyes to adjust to the oncoming form before him.

Was that…?

"You again…" he grumbled to himself, his voice slightly audible now.

Seeing the hedgehog was able to move a little bit better now, Apalligi picked up his speed. Once he reached Shadow, he dropped to one knee and placed the two tubes gingerly next to him.

Alarmed by the way they looked, Shadow winced and looked to Apallagi for an explanation.

From the thin-lipped expression that returned his quizzical gaze, Shadow understood immediately what they were.

"…Its…it's…not possible…!" he denied, grabbing the tubes and holding them close to his chest.

But sure enough he could make out the same characteristic features as Apalligi had.

Knowing Rouge must have been devastated if she saw them, Shadow hugged them gently for the both of them.

Standing to his feet, Apallagi shared in Shadow's lament for a good few seconds, then turned on his heels.

"Wait!!"

"What is it?!" Apallagi snapped back.

"Let…let me go with you! I have to find Rouge…!"

"Save it! You can't be her hero today, you idiot! You've been unconscious for practically an hour! You get out of here and meet us outside!!"

"But--!"

"5 MINUTES REMAINING UNTIL FACILITY SELF DESTRUCTION. I REPEAT, ONLY 5 MINUTES REMAINING UNTIL FACILITY SELF DESTRUCTION."

Nothing more had to be said as they exchanged tense glances.

Shadow nodded and held the cylinders of the embryos close as he headed for the building's entrance.

Apallagi nodded as well and dashed off in the opposite direction to find that woman.

--

_3:25:00_

It had to have been sheer luck that he found the room she was in. It was the furthest room down the hallway and the door had been left open.

Risking a step inside, he nearly jumped back from what he saw.

A motionless Rouge sat slouched over to the right side of the metal chair she was strapped to. Rivulets of blood and the contents from the needle were splattered in a spontaneous pattern about her body.

Rushing close to her to examine her better, Apallagi's eyes stayed dead-on the needle embedded in her neck. Carefully removing it, he could tell that whomever pierced her with this was no doctor. They had missed her main artery by a mere half-inch.

Someone really wanted her dead and much worse than that, they had beat him to it.

Regardless of the circumstance, he quickly undid her restraints and scooped her cold body into his arms.

She was still breathing, but barely.

Slightly relieved that he didn't have to lug dead weight around, he left everything else in the room behind and sprinted out as fast as he could.

--

_1:57:28_

"Where are they…" Shadow pondered, impatiently waiting to see any sign of either of them come running out.

After making it outside, he had begun to feel weak and drained again.

But he did manage to find an isolated top-down Jeep to rest inside, and hot-wire, with the children safely in the backseat.

A thunderous rumble erupted from the bowels of the facility, as more of the lights began to flicker at a much rapid pace than before.

"ONE MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE FACILITY SELF DESTRUCTION. I REPEAT—"

Fear claimed Shadow's heart as a cold ripple snaked up through his body and tensed every muscle.

But as if a miracle was granted from the heavens, the fast moving silhouette of Apallagi was clearly made out from the entryway.

But where was Rouge?

Starting to get out of the vehicle to search for her, Shadow opened his mouth to speak, when a hefty bellow from Apallagi interrupted him.

And at that same moment, a rumbling boom was heard and parts of the building began to explode.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Apallagi vociferated, but his words were lost within the overpowering bursts of the explosion.

But Shadow stood his weary ground—until his eyes fell upon the shadowy figure in Apallagi's arms.

And as familiarity struck through Shadow, his eyes widened as her unraveling appeared to move in slow motion.

Her limp body lay unanimated in his arms. As the flickering alternations of light and shadow dappled over her form, different areas that were stained with her wounds came into view.

Her abdomen, her face, her neck…

Shadow's vision went red as the heavy realization hit him. His voice rang out in deep grievance, only to be swallowed up by the fiery blasts not that far from him.

Apallagi continued to yell at him to get in the car, but as he passed him, Shadow took Rouge into his arms and dropped to the concrete on his knees.

Apallagi growled.

They didn't have time for this!

Angered and disturbed, Apallagi wiped the sweat from his brow and was about to knock Shadow unconscious when the softly intricate form of Maria appeared. Placing a light hand to Shadow's forehead, his eyes closed and right before he collapsed on Rouge, Apallagi caught him.

**_"Put them in the truck!"_** the girl exclaimed, her voice heard perfectly clear in Apallagi's mind. With no time to argue with being given orders, he did exactly what he was told, jumped in the driver's seat and tore off into the night.

--

Once word reached the President's Intel that their special laboratory had been destroyed, they quickly brought up an analysis on Rouge and her children's vitals.

They also picked up their location.

It seemed as if they were traveling back into the forest, but the course that was being taken was very unstable.

"Someone must be driving!" one of the scientists exclaimed.

"And not very well…" another added.

"This is terrible! Our lab has been destroyed with all of the other experiments inside it!" Another exclaimed.

The scientist the President often conversed with simply stared warily at them, all.

"It's allright." He replied. "We don't need those experiments. The ones we do need are on that monitor right now!"

"Someone should get the President on the phone!" Another scientist exclaimed.

The President's lackey nodded. "Yes. I will inform the President. Someone else get GU57 on those fugitive's trails now!"

--

Luckily, just as the explosions went off in the building, the President managed to escape through the back door. Risking a look back over his shoulder, his sprint quickly slowed to a run as he turned and stood in awe at his beautiful facility ablaze with flames and crumbling debris.

A fit of shock tore through him as he beheld the destruction of yet ANOTHER laboratory that he had ordered to be built.

"Damn that agent!" he spat. "All of this is your doing! I hope you rot in hell for this!!" he vociferated towards the building.

Seconds later, a rippling tremor shook the very ground he was standing on as another portion of the building flew apart and landed a good few feet in front of him.

The sound was so loud, that it temporarily deafened his ears. Looking up in horror at what happened, his face was grazed with spreading embers from the debris and he quickly shut his eyes.

As he struggled to open them again, all he could see was darkness.

"I'm blind!! I can't see!" he yelled, but no one was around to hear him, and he certainly couldn't hear himself.

Partially impaired and trembling with fear and panic, the President attempted to escape from the scene, but another blast propelled him 5 feet into the air. Rolling along the ground once he landed, his body crashed up against some rusty trash cans in a nearby back alleyway.

Struggling frantically as would a fish out of water, the President scrambled to his feet, only to bump against a wall that threw him of balance.

Unknown to him, his communicator began to ring, but its tone literally fell on deaf ears.

Crying out about his impairments, the President stumbled around aimlessly with outstretched arms.

"Help me!!!" he called desperately. "HELP ME!!"

Unable to gain any type of coordination with his direction, his lack of navigation led him out into the middle of the darkened street.

Oddly enough, he could feel the ground vibrating beneath him. In a fit of fear, he ran towards the oncoming traffic, not knowing any better, and was mowed over by a truck.

But not just any truck…

"Unit GU57 reporting, sir! We are enroute to tracking down the—"

BUBOOMP

"What the hell?!!!" the soldier on the intercom device shouted.

"What did we hit?!!" one of the GUN soldiers exclaimed

"Hit? We ran OVER something!" the driver confirmed.

Stopping the truck, they all jumped out and took a look at the front and underside of the vehicle.

"We'll call you back, Intel!" the messenger stated, clicking off the receiving end to the device.

Jogging around to join his other teammates, he paused as he beheld the unexplainable horror written across their faces.

His eyes fleeted between them both, waiting for an explanation when one of them stood up and stepped back.

All he had to see was the bloodied right hand and the cuff of the suit the President wore and his eyes grew as large as saucers.

"OH MY GOD, WE KILLED THE PRESIDENT!"

--

Speeding and swerving through the seemingly endless rows of trees, Apallagi swore continuously each time he had to move out of the way of a tree—which was often.

Shadow and Rouge both lay unconscious in the backseat next to the containers of their offspring.

Apallagi glanced back to them every now and then to make sure none of them had gotten thrown out of the vehicle due to his untrained and reckless driving.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he found himself looking more at the couple than at the embryos.

He told himself that it didn't mean anything. Their lives meant his too. If they died, he would have no place else to go.

Yeah that was it.

Still keeping at the same speed, Apallagi soon came to a clearing. Recognizing the area briefly, he noticed the vehicle began to slow down.

Thinking he may have been letting up on the gas pedal, he glanced down to find his foot still firmly placed on it.

Frowning, he looked at the different gauges on the front panel and noticed that the gas meter was on E.

"Dammit!!" he cursed bitterly and continued forcing the Jeep until it stopped completely.

Jumping out, he slammed the door behind him and headed to the back.

His gaze immediately fell on the prone figures in the backseat and his mouth thinned into a line.

**_"Do you know where this place is?"_** A soft voice questioned.

Knowing who it was, Apallagi sighed and shook his head.

"No…I don't. But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Throwing a scolding glare his way from the front seat, the young girl phased through the door and floated over to him.

She watched him as he sternly eyed the figures in the vehicle.

Rouge's body covered most of one half of the backseat while Shadow's was draped over hers. The children were still in their tubes, continuing to levitate in the liquid as if they had never been removed from the lab.

Apallagi's fist clenched as he looked at them. There they were in heaps and neither had very long to live. He doubted Rouge was even still alive. But he could still see her chest faintly rising up and down.

He half-frowned. She was a lot stronger than he thought.

**_"Apallagi…"_ **the girl spoke softly, gaining his attention.

He gazed at her with an expectant expression.

**_"…This place, I believe is near a small spring that they had once visited."_ **She spoke softly.

Catching on to where this was going, he dejectedly adverted his gaze back to the couple and their children.

Yet, she continued. **_"…I think….that this place would be a rather suitable burial site for them…"_**

Apallagi flinched at the words 'burial site' and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it."

She blinked in misunderstanding. **_"Huh?"_**

"…All that we've gone through for them…It doesn't matter…."

What? Wasn't he bent on merging with the other spirits to devour Shadow's soul? She may not have said anything about it, but she was keen to his plan.

She was fortunate to the way the events had turned out, despite the fact she may be losing a friend, his lover and their family in the process.

"I know what you're thinking, Maria…" Apallagi spoke up. Looking to her with a small grin, he nodded. "And yes, I was going to devour his soul. I still would if those kids weren't so…bad off…"

Saying nothing but staring at him with a warm and forgiving smile, the girl turned and made her way near the spring.

**_"It's time to go…"_** she whispered and to this Apallagi could not argue.

With a sigh, he turned back to the group in the car and slowly began extracting them. Shadow and Rouge were handled one at a time, while the children were carried under both his arms.

Several tense minutes passed as they were placed into the clear and calm waters of the spring.

It rippled faintly, on slightly distorting the stark reflection of the moon above it.

The girl's crystal blue eyes lingered in the faint luminance of the water, then trailed upwards once her friends and their children were placed side by side.

She and Apallagi both agreed that it would be best to release the children from their encasings and they too floated alongside their parents.

Standing next to Maria, Apallagi glanced down at her, then to the family.

**_"…They look so peaceful…"_ **she murmured.

"Yeah…" he agreed, his eyes trailing over to the babies. Sadly, he led them to the reflection of the moon.

One short ripple passed through it's pale image, then another.

Curious to what was going on, Apallagi stepped away from Maria and stood closer to the water.

A soft glow emitted from Shadow, while a quiet one emanated from Rouge. Both rays of light gradually spread into a multicolored swirl of light and soon began to resonate with the bodies of the children.

Soon, their tiny heartbeats pulsed in unison with the resonance of the lights originating from their parents.

**_"What…what's going on?"_** the confused girl gasped, covering her mouth, only to be shushed by Apallagi.

Suddenly a mysterious force passed through him and he instinctively looked upwards.

Tiny voices spread into his mind and spoke in a language that only he and the other spirits could understand.

**To those that made us**

**To those who gave us life**

**We offer new life through means of our sacrifice.**

"Wh-what?!" Apallagi exclaimed, taking all of this in.

**_"What is it Apallagi?"_** the girl asked eagerly **"_What did you—"_**

"Shh!"

**With this gift, we may save**

**Two small lives**

**Or one large life**

**Before death claims us, this is the best we can do.**

Apallagi's eyes widened instantly at those words.

Before he could make a move, the emeralds emerged from within Shadow's body and hovered above Rouge. There, the power that she had absorbed from them while they were embedded within Shadow was retracted back from whence they came.

Without the powerful aid of the emeralds and their power, both Shadow and Rouge started to sink within the spring.

The girl gasped as this unsettling scene took place and she turned to Apallagi.

**_"Apallagi, we have to do something to—"_ **she trailed off as the body of her dependant collapsed lifelessly onto the rough grass.

Gasping, she looked around for him, only for her eyes to be led right back to the spring.

His spirit form was still battered and beaten from his battle with Shadow earlier and part of him had begun to catch into the wind.

He was fading. But he didn't let that stop him. Treading closer to the children, he lightly placed his left hand on the both of them and nodded.

If he didn't have much a life to live anymore, the least he could do was give it so those children, and even that woman and Shadow, could have another chance.

Glancing upto his 'mother' Apallagi smiled faintly. "You gave me this name for a reason, right?"

Glistening tears delicately traveled down her cheeks at his words and she nodded deeply.

"Well, be glad I'm putting what you said to good use" he smiled.

**_"Choosing life over death…"_** she reiterated silently.

The two shared one last longing gaze at the other before Apallagi turned away...with the smile still remaining on his face.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated as the Chaos Emeralds swirled above him and the children.

There was a soft blooming of a white light, then another rippled right behind it. Soon the luminance grew to an outstanding multitude, engulfing the 3 spirits, both Shadow and Rouge, Maria, the entire spring, and nearly half of the entire forest within it.

--

3 Years Later…

In a park near one of the new towns in the city, two little children played in the sandbox.

One was an enthusiastic girl, while the other was a cute but mischievous boy.

Their father told them not to play in there, but since he went to check on their mother, they decided to take their chances.

"I'm making a bunny!" the boy exclaimed, patting his little hands around in the sand to form his interpretation of a bunny.

Laughing, the girl playfully pushed him with her shoulder, but was careful not to mess up the placement of the bow she wore.

"You can't make a bunny in here! But daddy says that bunnies goto the bathroom in these."

"Ewwww!!! No they don't!" he retaliated.

"Yes they do!!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Silent for only a moment, the two siblings playfully glared at each other then called in unison: "DAAAAAAAD!!!"

A heavy sigh drifted through the warm summer air as an older dark and crimson hedgehog lounged on the slide.

Crossing his arms and opening one eye at them, he smiled faintly. "What is it…? And didn't I tell you two not to play in that sand box?"

Surprised at how nearby he was, the two children jumped out of the sandbox and quickly dusted themselves off.

"Sorry daddy! We didn't know you came back so fast!" The girl explained.

"It was her idea!" the boy tattled.

The girl glared at him. "No it wasn't! Daddy, don't believe him!"

Chuckling to himself about his naughty little children, the hedgehog stood to his feet and grinned at them.

"Jirachi! Javelin! What did your mother tell you about getting your new clothes dirty??"

Both children exchanged glances and smiled at the other, deciding to change the subject.  
"Where is mommy?" Jirachi asked, a cute smile on his face.  
"Yeah" Javelin chimed in.  
The two exchanged looks again and giggled.  
Catching onto their little trick, Shadow laughed, his voice once again rich and sonorous.  
"Your mother is visiting the graveyard today."  
"Ooooooohooohoooo!" Jirachi and Javelin responded in spooky voices.  
"Is she going ghost hunting??" Javelin asked while her little brother happily jumped up and down. "Yeah, could we go too??"  
Shadow couldn't help but laugh at them and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."  
"YEAAAH!!"  
"ALLRIGHT!" The children cheered as they ran upto their father and clutched his hands.  
Peering warmly down at them, Shadow smiled and nodded again.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah!" they responded.  
"Allright."  
"Chaos control!" they all called and disappeared in a bright photon of light.

-  
In the graveyard, at a particular headstone, the daring and voluptuous bat, Rouge sat on her knees.

After the events of what her and Shadow went through while on the run from the President and GUN, the both of them deemed it necessary to start all over. A while after they were able to settle down, they were blessed with fraternal twins Jirachi and Javelin. Both were a mix of hedgehog and bat, but Javelin shared more bat attributes than her brother as he had more hedgehog attributes than her.

Both Rouge and Shadow couldn't recall exactly everything that happened, but they did remember Maria's interference and Apallagi's sacrifice.  
They had made a grave for him and both she and Shadow visited it every other day they were in the neighborhood.

She had already visited that one earlier, but at the present moment, she was visiting the grave of another individual…

Just as she was finishing up, the soft and bright luminance of a familiar light flashed out the corner of her eye.

And before she could even turn her head, small arms threw themselves around her arms and shoulders.  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYY!!" tiny voices chirped as they hugged her.  
Nearly toppling her over from the force of their strong embraces, Rouge hugged her children and kissed their foreheads.  
"What's going on? You guys come to check on me??"  
Jirachi and Javelin nodded eagerly.  
Smiling warmly, Rouge tussled in their hair. " Aww how sweet of you!" Glancing up, she looked for her husband and her smile grew even broader.  
"Hey…" he grinned, stepping closer to her.  
"Hey!" she called back, standing to her feet and hugging him gingerly.  
Chuckling, Shadow rubbed his wife's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy" Rouge giggled and slipped her fingers under his chin and gave him a moist and sweet kiss on the lips.  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!" Jirachi and Javelin teased.  
Softly breaking the kiss, Shadow chuckled lightly and laid his forehead against hers. "...Delicious."  
"Mm of course!"  
Laughing, Shadow gave his wife another squeeze and trailed his hand down to hers. "Everything done here?"  
Rouge nodded. "Yeah. I'm done. Let's go."  
Hearing this, the children bounded cheerfully over to their parents and held both their hands.  
And in a stark flash of light, they were gone.

The particular tombstone Rouge had been "visiting" had been none other than the President's himself.  
Not to pay respects, but instead, to give him a little payback.

The now altered epigraph on his tombstone read:  
"Here lies (Worthless), the (bastard) of the United Sates.  
Born November 8th, 1957,  
(Killed by his own unit) on May 23rd 2004  
(the dumbass)"

--  
"…I can't believe she actually etched that on his tombstone…" a sarcastic voice wavered.  
Sighing, the delicate blonde girl only shook her head at him. "As much as I hate to say it, the man deserved it, Apallagi."  
"Yeaaaah Yeaaah he did…" he agreed with a chuckle.  
Although both Maria and Apallagi had the chance to gain new bodies and have new lives like Shadow, Rouge and the children were able to, they both decided to linger within the void that was in-between-worlds. Maria felt that it was her place, and since Apallagi had nowhere else to go, he ended up there as well.  
Needless to say, neither of them would be along anymore.  
Giggling, the girl smiled dearly at him then continued to watch the family below.

**End**

- 

The names Jirachi and Javelin were suggested by Haley. Thanx Haleeeyyy!!!

-This is the end of the story. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUELS.


End file.
